


Kingdom Come

by Serenity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has made Merlin his court sorcerer, and everybody knows they are a couple. Could life be more perfect? Arthur is ready to let the Pedragon line die with him, just to be with Merlin. But secretly, he is torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mpreg story. It will contain many of the aspects that concern a pregnancy and the aftermaths. I don't want to put everything in tags and spoil all the surprises. So, if you are open in preference and comfortable with reading about struggling, pregnant and birthgiving men, you are welcome to my story.  
> Whoever wants to know more beforehand and still read it, just tell me and I answer it privately.
> 
> Thanks to my sweet betas Diamante and Stancey!

Part One

Chapter one

"I could never have an heir," Arthur said, when he realised that there was no chance of ever loving someone more than he loved Merlin. “The Pendragon line will die forever.”

The king sat at his long table with Lancelot, who stopped eating, when he saw the desperate look on Arthur's face. He was not sure whether Arthur wanted his input on that matter at all, but as his trusted friend he wanted to utter something. “Merlin will live longer than you can imagine, Sire. He will be your heir,” he said. It was the best Lancelot could come up with, though he knew, what really troubled Arthur. Would his people respect him, when he married a man and a sorcerer into that bargain? Could he be king and break the ancient rules?

Lancelot got up, because his statement seemed to have made no difference. “You once said, that you would only marry someone you love, haven't you?”

“Of course. That is the point.” Arthur started. “But I want to have a child, be a father, teach it to become king one day,” He stopped and looked at Lancelot.  
This wish seemed so far fetched now, but at the same time he hated himself for such selfish thoughts. Merlin was all he cared about. Maybe that was all he needed, maybe Lancelot was right, and Merlin would one day inherit his throne. Arthur could not think of another man he would entrust his Kingdom with but him. He finished supper and decided to forget about heirs. It was late, and he wanted to go to bed and sleep on it.

  
*

  
His chambers were heated comfortably.

“You do know that you are not my servant anymore,” he said when he saw Merlin arrange the logs with the glow of his eyes.

“I wanted to. I sent the servants away. I have been one for too long to watch them work things I can do in a heartbeat.” It was such a relief to finally use magic openly that Merlin practised every day at any occasion possible. He had decided to use it sparsely in Arthur's presence though, because he wanted to give him time to adjust. He still feared that Arthur might be afraid of his powers.

Arthur sighed. He went to the fireplace and stretched out his hand to pull Merlin up into an embrace and a kiss.

“What was that for?” Merlin asked, when he caught his breath.

“You truly are a work of magic,” Arthur responded.

Merlin displayed one of these genuine smiles that had undone Arthur from the start. A few days back he had asked Merlin to rule Camelot with him because he doubted he could ever love a woman more than he loved him. He had done it the old ways, kneeling before Merlin like a servant himself and presenting him the wedding ring of his mother. Merlin had stood very still, only his eyes had moved to blink away tears. In that moment Arthur had forgotten he was no woman. He was just Merlin, nothing else mattered.

“How was your day?” Arthur asked while they still stood close together in front of the fire.

“I've been to the Crystal Cave,” Merlin responded.

Arthur frowned. “Why?”

Merlin broke free from their embrace, and Arthur followed him with his gaze. “I had questions.”

“What kind of questions?” Arthur asked.

Merlin diverted his eyes. “I know what people are whispering about in Camelot.”

“What? Who?” Arthur said a bit too harshly. Maybe because he already knew the answer.

Merlin looked at him. “Will we have two Kings then? How will the Pendragon line survive?”

Arthur felt the rage well up. “If I get my hands on the servant who eavesdropped,” he hissed. But the conversation with Lancelot had only been an hour ago. People might have whispered behind his back for weeks, asking the same questions that troubled him.

“So, you've heard it, too?” Merlin asked, his eyes worried.

Arthur calmed down, seeing the distress in Merlin's face. He walked towards him and cupped his face with his hands. “I don't care what people think. If living my life at your side means the Pendragon dynasty will eventually fade away, so be it. I love you, Merlin, and nobody can change that. I promised you, I won't make the same mistakes like my father. His narrow mindedness became his undoing.”

Merlin wondered how he deserved this man, but he would not let Arthur sacrifice his dreams. Merlin knew that Arthur valued his duty as king above everything else. And his duty as a king also was to produce an heir. It was the way of things, and Merlin knew Arthur might love him as much as he claimed, but deep within his heart he also knew how much Arthur longed to become a father.

But he could feel that now was not the time to argue with him. Merlin submitted to his touch.

Arthur kissed him. His lips felt so warm and soft that Merlin shut his eyes and opened up to him. After a long moment he caught his breath again, their mouths still close, inhaling each other like the perfume of their guiltiest pleasure.

“I don't want you to change,” Arthur whispered hoarsely.

Merlin smiled. “I am not going to,” he replied, eyes still closed.

“Good,” Arthur said and slowly drew away. He lay down his sword and unbuckled his belt while Merlin stood there watching him, breathing unevenly.  
His magic was easily unfolding in Arthur's presence. He could not describe how it felt to be allowed to finally release these energies after all these years. Merlin could sense his awareness growing, and every time Arthur encouraged him, he felt as if the magic field inside and around him expanded even further.

Arthur came closer and opened his left hand. “I can feel you on my skin,” he said, not even touching him.

“Is it alright?” Merlin asked, still careful not to overwhelm him.

Arthur touched his cheek. “It's like coming home,” he whispered.

Merlin exhaled.

Arthur continued: “As if the magic that once created me recognises you,” he concluded and their foreheads met.

_I am and always will be at your side._ Merlin sent into Arthur's mind. He smiled and shut his eyes. To know that was the greatest comfort, the best reward he could have wished for as the King of Camelot.

  
They kissed again. This time their bodies were pressed tightly, heat rising and magic overtaking Merlin, surrounding and spreading through them like lightning. Arthur broke the kiss and swept Merlin off his feet. The body was light in Arthur's arms when he carried him to his bed and laid him down with utmost care. Merlin slowly sat up. His eyes flashed golden when Arthur said: “I want you just how you are, Merlin.”

“This is what I am,” he responded, his eyes blue again.

Arthur tensed. “I'm sorry, it was just...” He was looking for words, ashamed of the automatic reaction from the past. “You know, right now there is no need to save me. I just want to love you. I want you to relax,” he said, unsure how to convey what he felt.

“It may be impossible to block my magic when we make love, Arthur.”

“I know. That's okay. Just... let it flow, don't force it.”

“I am not,” Merlin said. Then he added, “Are you afraid?”

“No, how can I be afraid in your presence? There is no place where I feel safer in the whole world.”

Merlin's eyes widened. “Then trust me.”

“I do.”

Merlin searched Arthur's face for doubts but all he saw was the unveiled desire of the man who loved him.

“Come here,” Merlin said gently and Arthur obeyed. He opened Arthur's shirt. The heat he was radiating let Merlin's magic flow again. Arthur hummed in response, when Merlin kissed his belly and wandered around Arthur's navel, slowly descending to the place where they had created their first memory in this very bed. Arthur closed his eyes and the hint of a smile played around his mouth. He could remember, too.

_Tell me, what you want,_ Merlin sent, and Arthur did not need to answer, just creating an image was enough. Merlin understood and slowly kissed him along the belly line down to Arthur's already erect cock. Arthur gripped the bedpost to his left because his legs were about to forsake him.

Merlin kissed the tip of his penis. Arthur's mouth dropped, and he moaned involuntarily. Merlin encircled Arthur's midsection and drew him closer. His magic shot through them and multiplied the pleasure. Merlin moved and took them both to a place where Arthur could forget about his duties for some time and just give himself over to Merlin's lead. It was one of the rare times when Arthur could do that, and he just enjoyed it.

When Arthur climaxed, his cock in Merlin's mouth, he cried his name, echoing in his mind a thousand times more.

The magic retreated and they fully returned to the present. Arthur kissed his sorcerer, and they both climbed into his bed under satin sheets.

“What about you?” Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled. “Just sleep, my king.” He whispered a soothing spell, and Arthur relaxed into a pleasant dream.

When Arthur's breath evened, Merlin got up. He watched him, his face finally at ease. Arthur's worries troubled him. He knew that convincing the knights to bend the law on marriage was the least of their problems. The knights all loved him, even more now that his secret was not a secret anymore. They were his friends. He had earned their respect long before they had learned he was a sorcerer.

Merlin worried about the course of life itself. Yes, he was meant to protect Arthur, but the prophecy did not speak of a bond that intimate. It did not talk about sharing the throne let alone ensure the continuity of  the Pendragon dynasty.  
“Merlin Pendragon,” he said to himself and smiled. It sounded about right in his ears, but what about the future of this Kingdom?

He stole out of Arthur's chambers and went to Gaius. The old man was still awake, brooding over a new remedy.

“Ah, Merlin, what brings you here?” he asked, resuming mixing and brewing.

“I wanted you to do something for me,” Merlin said.

Gaius looked up. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothings wrong, though in fact...I, you know.”

Gaius abandoned his experiment and came forward. “My boy, you can tell me everything, you realise that.”

“Yes, I guess, that's why I'm here,” Merlin said. He hesitated, but Gaius just waited.

“I have to find someone,” Merlin began.

“Someone?”

“Yes.”

Gaius watched him patiently.

“If Arthur wants to marry me...,” Merlin eventually said.

“He surely does.”

“Well, then I want to be the husband he deserves,” he added, looking into Gaius' face.

Never before had Camelot seen a king with another man sharing his throne, and Gaius knew what Merlin tried to tell him. They had talked about it before, and Gaius himself had suggested that Merlin found help with his kin.

“So, you made up your mind?”

Merlin nodded.

“What shall I tell Arthur?”

Merlin's lips pressed tightly. He knew Arthur would be furious, if he just stole away without telling him. “Just urge him to trust me. And keep him from following me.”

“And how do you propose I shall do this? Arrest him in his own castle? You know he'll come after you as soon as I cannot give him a reasonable explanation for your disappearance,” Gaius uttered, and he was right.

Merlin put his hand on the old man's shoulder. “That's why I'm asking you. He listens to you.”

Gaius inhaled deeply. “Not if it comes to you, Merlin. He'll listen to no one.”

“I have faith in you,” Merlin said. “May I?” he asked, pointing to the vials and the remaining food on the table. Gaius nodded, and Merlin started to pack.

“How long will you be gone?” Gaius asked.

“If everything goes as planned, maybe a week.”

“A week?” Gaius shook his head. “He will find you a lot sooner.”

Merlin stopped packing. He knew Gaius was right. “I have to try, otherwise I'll never forgive myself,” he said and Gaius nodded.

“Just be careful my boy.”

“Always am,” Merlin replied.

Gaius smiled and watched him leave. It was time to think about how to confront Arthur's rage in the morning.

  
  
*

  
  
Merlin departed without further delay. The night was still young, and he needed as much advantage as possible. His heart crumbled by the thought of leaving Arthur that way, but Merlin knew, he would never allow him to risk his life for such a reason. He rode hard, and the horse flew through the woods, breathing fumes against the black of the night. Merlin did not stop until the morning dawned.  
  
The first light produced the shapes of the mountains against the sky. It would not be long now until he reached the river banks at their feet. He dismounted and patted the huge brown horse that breathed heavily in the morning twilight. Merlin listened to the call of a late owl that prepared to rest after a successful night's hunt, while the first birds sang their songs about the promise of a new day. Merlin had never heard them so clearly. Ever since the world knew he was a wizard, all his senses had widened and deepened. So he “saw” the way ahead. He “heard” the flowers slowly open their hearts to the sun and he “felt”, even from afar, the disturbance he had caused in the castle of Camelot, the utter fear and rage of Arthur Pendragon.

  
*

  
  
“Where is he?” Arthur shouted.

“He did not tell me,” George said.

Arthur paced the room, his jaw working like a grain mill. Could it be, that he had failed to convince him his love was enough, that it was all he solely wanted, and nothing else mattered? He propped up his arms on the table when Gaius entered.

“What do you know?” Arthur demanded.

“Please leave us,” Gaius said to George.

The servant looked at Arthur, who nodded approvingly.  
George closed the door and the two men were alone.

“Sit, Gaius,” Arthur said and offered him a chair.

“That is very generous Sire,” the old man responded. It was not common to sit in the presence of the king but these were no ordinary times in Camelot.

Arthur sat down as well and folded his fingers. “Tell me,” he said, watching him, his anger and hurt desperately held at bay.

Gaius inhaled. “Merlin is seeking assistance,” he started.

Arthur held his gaze. “For what?”

“Does it need saying, my lord?” Gaius asked. He dreaded to speak of such delicate matters with the king, but then, who else would he talk to?

Arthur looked away. “Why is he doing this?”

Gaius exhaled. “May I speak openly?”

“Please do,” Arthur replied.

“He loves you,” Gaius started.

“I know.”

“But can you fathom how deep his loyalty to you runs?”

Arthur got up and diverted his gaze. “I always thought I knew him,” he said into empty space, “but I was wrong before.”

Gaius' heart hurt, hearing the king saying this. “He never betrayed you. His whole life is devoted to your safety... your happiness,” he said.

“I am happy, Gaius. I've never been happier. Though I still wonder why he chose me,” Arthur said. He paused, struck by this revelation. “There are nights when I lay awake because I can't believe it.”  

“You are the only one worthy of his powers, Sire. Trust in this.”

“Then tell me, old man, why is this life here with me not enough for him?” Arthur asked, his voice thick from the lump that had formed inside his throat.

“He wants you to become the king you are destined to be,” Gaius continued. “He is a sorcerer, my lord. God knows what he is capable of. Can't you understand, that he could not rest until he made sure that he has done everything in his power to ensure you fulfil your destiny?” Gaius concluded.

Arthur pondered his words. Then he turned around. “Where did he go?”

Gaius could not keep him away from the truth. Arthur was as stubborn as it got when it came to the safety of his people, of Merlin. “He will go to the lake at the border of Camelot,” Gaius said.

“Go on.”

Gaius sighed. “I presume he will search for the Lady of the Lake.”

Arthur remembered the tale of the woman Merlin had fallen in love with. Suddenly he grew strangely agitated, because a vision had formed in his head that clenched his heart. He looked at Gaius. Then he shouted for his guards “My horse, now!”

  
*

  
The lake greeted Merlin, glittering in the morning sun. He loved the soothing, gentle waves the wind produced on the surface. A woman once had promised to aid him in times of need. And although Freya, the water spirit, had already repaid her debt, Merlin knew she was the one who could help him again.  
He sat down and watched the water. When the sun had fully ascended, he got up and whispered a spell to wake the spirits. His eyes were glowing, and the water began to stir. Waves built up in the middle of the lake, mingling and whirling. Merlin tumbled backwards and soon the lake was alive like a storm. He held one hand to his forehead, when a bright light emerged from the depth of the water.

“I greet you, Merlin Pendragon.” the voice of a woman cried.

Merlin smiled when he heard the familiar tune. “I am not a Pendragon, yet.”

She laughed. A body of light formed on the water's surface.

“Freya,” Merlin exclaimed in wonder.

“It is me,” she said. “And you very well know that you are a Pendragon, my lord. You see the future. It's where you come from.”

“How well you know me,” Merlin said with such fondness. His heart sang at the sight of the beloved spirit. “One day I will return to the seas and marvel in your presence.”

She came close to the shore and touched his hair. “You will, Merlin, but now it is Arthur to whom you belong. You would not have come to me, if you were not in dire need. Tell me, how can I aid you?”

Merlin suddenly did not know what to say. His request seemed foolish and positively weird but for Arthur, he crossed mountains or just crushed them if necessary.  
“Freya, spirit of the water, keeper of life, I need your advice, your help even. Will you hear me without judgement over what I seek?” Merlin asked.

“Whatever powers I might have to help you, they are given to you,” she answered. “But speak quickly, for my time talking to you is limited.”

Merlin nodded and came closer. “When Arthur is king, he needs to have an heir at some point. He said, he would be happy with just me by his side and I believe him, but I know he'd be only fully content if he could be a father.”

Freya considered his words. “And he wants to have a child with you?”

“He knows it is not possible, so he tries to keep his wish from me, but he longs for it. Tell me, Freya, can it be done?” Merlin pleaded.

“Maybe there is a way, though this has not been done for a long time. It's a complicated ritual...” she mused. “..but let me converse with the spirits. I will return to you.” With that, she disappeared.

The water swirled and then the lake calmed again, taking Merlin's bold wish into the deep waters.

“Hurry, dearest Freya.” Merlin added. “For he will be here soon.”

  
*

  
Arthur rode alone. He knew that he needed no protection once he found Merlin. He was angry, yes, but more so, he was worried. He did not rest and reached the mountain lake by early noon.

It was quiet, as if the water kept a secret.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted.

The silence that followed was painful.

How would he know where to find him?

Maybe it was too late.

Arthur felt his throat closing and his heart racing. A wave of panic swept through his body. He dismounted quickly before he might faint and fall off his horse. The ground under his feet was reassuring.

Nothing happened.

He finally waded into the water, the cold creeping up his whole body.

“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted again, tears welling up in his eyes.

The water stirred and got disturbed fast. Soon Arthur was surrounded by it up to his chest. The chainmail compressed his body like a vice. Arthur tried to break free, reaching for the shore, but he could not. Instead he felt trapped and helpless.

For a moment he imagined to just let go. Then all would be gone, the pain, the responsibility and the burden. But this was not the fabric Arthur Pendragon was made of.

“Show yourself, witch!” he cried. “I will not just surrender.”

“No, you would not, King Arthur,” a voice said.

Arthur turned around, but there was no one to be seen. “Where are you?”

“I am here, everywhere. I am the spirit of the water,” the voice responded. It calmed the waves down and Arthur was released into shallow water.

“What have you done to Merlin?” he asked, cautiously leaving the lake.

The water played around the shore but it did not trouble Arthur.  
“I would never harm him,” the voice said emphatically.

“Then where is he?” Arthur asked.

“I am here.”

Arthur turned around. It was Merlin, emerging from the forest near the lake. The king wanted to run to him, but his wet clothes clinging to his chainmail prevented him from walking fast, but at last, they found each other.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, looking for obvious injuries.

When Merlin realised the state Arthur was in, he took him in his arms. “It's okay, I'm fine, nobody harmed me.” Merlin looked into his eyes and did not let them go. “Calm down, Arthur.”

Arthur needed a moment. He was used to pull together quickly, but the last minutes had shaken him profoundly.  
He finally put some space between them and asked: “What were you thinking, Merlin. What are you doing with her?”

Merlin took his hand and made him sit down. “I will tell you everything. Please believe me, I would not have done this lightly and trifle with your feelings.”

Arthur had slowly found his wits again and nodded.

Merlin started to remove Arthur's chainmail. “You won't need this.”

Arthur wanted to cling to it just out of habit.

“It's alright, I am here now. I will protect you,” Merlin said.

“I am the king, meant to protect YOU,” Arthur replied.

Merlin knew what Arthur was thinking. “And you do, my darling,” he said and touched Arthur's cheek. ”It is not your sword, but your love that keeps me safe.”

Arthur lowered his gaze.

“Will you hear what I have to say?” Merlin asked.

Arthur raised his head again.

Merlin inhaled, then he said: “I want to bear you a child.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

Arthur did not say anything right away. He just looked at Merlin. His jaw clenched, and he swallowed. “Why would you want that?”

Merlin smiled. “To make us whole.”

“I am fine with the way things are, and you know that,” Arthur replied.

“Yes, I do, but I also know that you are afraid to ask this of me. I'm moved about how deeply you honour our bond. You think like a man who has chosen to live with another man. You accept what that means and you'd rather die with me than with a child that is not solely ours,” Merlin said.

Arthur felt so painfully understood by Merlin, it was reason itself to ask him again to marry him.

“But you forget something in your beautiful mind, my love. I am not a mere man, I am a sorcerer, and although I need help from my kin in this matter, it doesn't mean I can't succeed.”

Arthur realised that Merlin had set his mind to this and that he could not expect to fully understand why Merlin insisted on it. Maybe because the sorcerer saw life through different eyes. As much as Arthur may feel connected to him, there was a part of Merlin, he would never truly understand, because Merlin was a magical creature, quite literally, and Arthur had chosen to trust him against all fear and odds.

“What will she do to you? Will it hurt? Because if it hurts, I won't allow it.” Arthur said, but Merlin stilled his mouth with his finger.

“Shh, it's alright. She won't hurt me,” Merlin said, his heart aggrieved when he saw his king so worried.

Arthur exhaled. It maddened him not to have any control over the situation. He was supposed to be the one who gave orders, to guide his people.

“What will happen?” he asked.

Merlin turned towards the lake. He closed his eyes and called the spirit. The water welled up and the voice rose again. “I greet you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Albion, companion of our honoured master.”

Arthur suddenly felt as if he took part in a court ceremony. So, he addressed the spirit the way he had learned it a long time ago. “I greet you, too, Freya, honoured Lady of the Lake.”

From the water a shining figure emerged, and Merlin smiled fondly when he recognised her. Freya moved over the water to salute the two men. “So we meet, and finally, I can understand why Merlin has sought me out,” she said, and the light was dancing on the lake like an ensemble of stars.

“Merlin told me, my lady, that you know how...” Arthur stopped and cleared his throat, searching for the appropriate words. “That you are able to help him bear our child,” he finally said, raising his hand to protect his eyes from her luminous appearance.

“That is his greatest wish,” she answered.

Arthur paused briefly at the peculiar statement but then he realised, that Merlin may not only wanted to do this for him. Arthur turned to him. “You want it, too.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Merlin lowered his head. “Yes,” he answered.

“Why didn't you say so?” Arthur asked, lifting Merlin's face gently with one finger.

“Why running off, leaving me fearing for your life, when we are supposed to go about this together?” Arthur felt surprisingly at eye level with Merlin again.

Merlin considered Arthur's words. When it came to matters that could only be solved by magic, he still was accustomed to tend to them privately. He had done so his whole life. “I think I still need to get used to what we now have, you and me, Arthur.” he said. Then he nodded. “You are right, forgive me for shutting you out. But you seemed to have made up your mind, so I thought...”

Arthur touched Merlin's arm, reassuringly. “I am the king. I am used to make decisions on my own, too. It's what I have to do. But maybe that does not apply for the two of us.”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur kissed him. “I want this child, if you want it, too.”

Merlin kissed him back.

 

“What must he do?” Arthur asked.

The spirit smiled. “It requires the two of you,” she said.

Arthur frowned, but Merlin looked at him softly. “I knew you'd come for me, so I waited for you here. Freya already told me what must be done,” He took Arthur's hand, “Come.”

Arthur hesitated. “You know I can't protect you when magic is involved.”

“I know, that frightens you more than anything,” Merlin said.

“It is my weakest spot,” Arthur admitted.

“It may sound odd, but that's actually a good thing.”

“How can that be a good thing?” Arthur asked.

“You can't conceive a child without a humble heart. Not with me.”

Arthur looked at him, and he felt what usually was hidden in a far corner of his soul. That he was fragile in Merlin's presence, his power. He sighed.

Freya knew they were ready, and the time had come. She returned to the water and spoke an enchantment. The lake parted in the middle. Arthur gasped. Merlin squeezed his hand, partly to reassure himself, for he had never seen such powers before, either.

“You must come to the water. It will take you and nourish your wish.” Freya said.

Both men looked at each other.

“The water won't harm us,” Merlin said.

“All right.” Arthur responded.

They moved through docile waves, guiding them towards the centre where Freya was waiting. The water sang a dulcet song.

“Arthur, you are the chosen one to receive the gift of the water spirits. Your soul will be united with Merlin's in a magical act of creation that only the ancient Gods have allowed and performed. I was given by them the power to let our great master Merlin melt with the companion he chooses. His life is irrevocably entwined with yours. If he wishes to conceive a child with you, I will adhere to it. I ask you, Arthur Pendragon, are you harbouring the very same wish? It cannot be done without your sincere consent,” Freya asked.

Arthur listened to her words and realised that he had buried this wish in a distant corner of his heart a long time ago. It would have killed him had he not done so. He could feel the desire to have a child with Merlin rise with such a force, that it threatened to overwhelm him. It was like a dream come true he had not even dared to imagine in the first place. They offered him what he deemed impossible. What would his child be like? His heart ached. Arthur looked at Merlin, wanted to feel him in his arms. He wanted to be very close to him, to be brave.

“I do,” Arthur simply said and Merlin ejected a small cry.

“Then come both and fulfil your wish,” Freya said, and in the middle of the water a sphere of light appeared.

Freya twirled around Merlin, and then she disappeared. The sorcerer smiled at his king and took his hand. Then they entered the sphere.

 

*

 

Both men had crossed the border to a world of wild colours and shapes.

“We are in the realm of pure magic. No human being has been allowed to see this except for a few druids some centuries ago,” Merlin said.

Arthur was mesmerized by the outworldly setting. “This is what you are, isn't it?” he asked, his eyes glued to the surroundings.

“It is what we all are, only I was given the ability to use it,” Merlin replied.

“Will you use it now?” Arthur asked almost shyly.

Merlin felt so wholly at home that all fears and doubts eventually perished. “I don't have to. Being here is all we need,” he said, beckoning to Arthur to join him on the kind of bed that appeared, covered with soft linen and pillows, looking like the kind of lair that Arthur wished they could have in the castle.

They lay down, beholding each other.

“I never imagined we could meet this way, Merlin,” Arthur said, tracing the jawline of his friend, resting with his finger on Merlin's lower lip. Merlin closed his eyes and eased into Arthur's touch. They would make love for more than pleasure in this holy moment in time.

Merlin opened his eyes and took the lead. He knew what had to be done. He pressed Arthur's hand to his cheek. “I love you. And I will give you an heir.”  
“If there shall ever walk another Pendragon this earth, then I want you to be the father of this child,” Arthur said and put his hand on Merlin's.

Merlin felt tears welling up in his eyes. “I will be honoured.” Then he slowly sat up, drawing Arthur close. He kissed him, their mouths entwining in a wonderful rhythm of tender give and take, as if they had never tasted each other before.

Finally they caught breath. “What am I to do?” Arthur asked.

Merlin did not answer, instead he removed his clothes. Arthur followed his example. Now they stood naked in front of each other.

Merlin gazed at Arthur's body. He knew every inch of his skin by heart, every scar he could not heal and all the spots where Arthur would break apart, if he touched him there. Arthur was strong and beautiful, the king amongst kings, unmatched when he wielded a sword and yet his hands like the gentlest breeze on Merlin's skin when he encountered him.

“Your seed must melt with me,” Merlin revealed.

Arthur frowned. “How?”

“Join me,” Merlin replied.

Arthur slowly complied. Merlin started caressing his shoulder, placing kisses on Arthur's left collar bone. Arthur bowed and leaned against Merlin's head, smelling the sweet dampness of his dark hair. Merlin descended to Arthur's chest, worshipping strong muscles under taut skin. He found his nipple, when Arthur escaped a moan. Merlin played with it a bit, watching Arthur drift away into a realm where the always present call of duty could not follow him. Merlin made him sit down. The King's eyes were still closed. “Yes, just relax,”he whispered.

Merlin got up, straddled Arthur's thighs and stood between them. He encircled his head and kissed the golden hair. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's torso and they just felt each other for a few moments. Then Arthur withdrew his head and started kissing Merlin's belly. He circled around his navel and suddenly a picture came to his mind - Merlin with child. A warm feeling emerged inside of Arthur's stomach he never thought existed.

He opened his eyes. “I can see it,” he said.

“Then it will come,” Merlin responded.

Arthur pulled Merlin down and kissed him on his mouth again. Their kisses deepened and the urge to melt with him and create a child of their own became overwhelming. Arthur started kissing Merlin's chest. The skin of the sorcerer was like silk, very different to every other man he knew. Merlin let him, tilting back his head to enjoy the sensation, but soon he was swept away, Arthur grabbing his bottom, lifting him up. Merlin was light enough for Arthur's strength. He held him like he would a woman. Only he did not crave a soft, female body. Merlin's slim and wiry frame awakened Arthur's protective nature.

“You need to fill me, Arthur,” Merlin said.

“But how can this...” Arthur asked, but was stilled by Merlin's finger on his lips again.

“In this realm my magic will create new life with your seed inside me,” he whispered.

Arthur put him down. He suddenly was reluctant. It seemed so unlikely, almost obscene to defy nature that way.

Merlin sensed his uneasiness “Are you having second thoughts?”

Arthur lowered his head. “This is your very own world, Merlin, I feel a bit out of my depth.”

Merlin stroked Arthur's head, lifting his face. “Look at me.”

Arthur tried. There was a hidden coyness in his eyes.

“Are you afraid?” Merlin asked.

“I am not afraid of you,” Arthur said. “But what if I do it wrong and the magic does not work?”

Merlin felt his throat tighten up. King Arthur of Camelot was scared because he feared to fail in loving him. He took Arthur's hand. “This is for us. You cannot do it wrong.”

Arthur exhaled. “All right.”

“Nobody will see. It's just me and you,” Merlin replied softly and kissed him again. Arthur took him in his arms, kissing all the way down his slender body. Merlin closed his eyes, feeling his magic pulsing through every bone and muscle. His heartbeat quickened and the energy concentrated in the middle, overwhelming his senses. Arthur smiled and remembered every time Merlin had vibrated with his magic during their encounters. He felt blessed with this man. There was no doubt. Every touch now was electrifyingin the best possible way. Merlin wrapped around his soul, entirely.

With every breath Arthur drifted into a sensual trance towards the man he was awed with.

“Arthur...” Merlin pleaded. The sphere that provided the room for their encounter multiplied his own magic and Merlin gave into the sensations as they opened his body and prepared him for things to come. He hardened to the point where it was almost painful. Arthur kissing him there made it even worse. It would be over fast, if Merlin did not concentrate on Arthur. With tremendous effort he sat up, keeping him from going any further. Arthur's cock was erect and demanding.

Merlin put it in his mouth and Arthur swayed. “Are you mad?” he cried but Merlin did not let go. Maybe he was mad, maybe that was what it took to create a life with magic, but then, Arthur was at least equally insane.

Merlin let Arthur's cock slip out and caught his breath. They looked at each other in this moment of frenzy, and then Merlin turned around. Arthur carefully lay on top of him, just to feel him wholly underneath, pushing up with his arms to prevent his whole weight crushing the delicate figure. There was no danger of hurting Merlin but still, Arthur would not dare risking that any harm came to him. He kissed his shoulders and Merlin stretched his arms, trying to relax. The magic hummed through his spine, sending waves of pleasure up and down. Arthur went down a path of caressing every inch until he reached Merlin's bottom cheeks, where his finger gently touched his entrance. It was a sensitive spot to Merlin, more than to any other man because opening up there meant to be vulnerable, not only as a man but as a sorcerer. Letting Arthur in meant to let his guard down, like he did now. Arthur had learned about it during their first time.

A translucent liquid eased the passing of Arthur's first finger. Merlin inhaled sharply. Arthur kissed his back. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Merlin said short of breath.

That was all Arthur needed to go on. Merlin surrendering to his touch made Arthur feel strong. All the time Merlin was so powerful except in a moment like this. Arthur wanted to love him, protect him and give him a child.

He put another finger to the first one and moved slowly. Merlin let go and the taut muscle relaxed further. Arthur used more of the liquid to make the ride as smooth as possible. Finally he withdrew, leaving a sensation of emptiness but only for a short time. When he entered Merlin again, the feeling was different. Arthur's cock moved gently at first, then it thrust ever more demandingly in and out. The magic threatened to burst Merlin inside, but he still trusted in himself to master the process.

Arthur had forgotten about the sphere, the Lady of the Lake and even Camelot. He moved faster and faster, the friction building up his orgasm to the highest peak. When he came he felt like exploding himself, but holding on to Merlin's body anchored him and he just cried out until he was spent.

 

*

 

The sphere was gone when Arthur blinked, returning back to consciousness. He had never passed out like that and instinctively grabbed where his sword was supposed to be. But there was nothing lethal there, of course. The forest was dark but not cold. It covered his naked body like a veil. Arthur groped around him, trying to find a familiar texture.

“Merlin?” he asked. “Where are we?”

A hand touched his wrist. Arthur could feel Merlin's fingers enclosing him. “Are you okay?” Arthur asked, drawing the frail figure near.

Merlin just nodded. “The lake brought us here,” he eventually said.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked.

“New,” Merlin said and laughed, “but exhausted.”

Arthur got up. “Am I expected to walk naked back into Camelot?”

Merlin pulled up, too. Arthur could feel Merlin conjure a smile. He reached for him, barely recognising his body in the darkness.

“Come, I know where we find clothes,” Merlin said.

Arthur followed him willingly. He was still in his realm, Arthur could afford to be led and enjoy it. They walked through the forest, the ground soft under their feet. Arthur could see a light from afar. He was grateful for even the tiniest bit of orientation. They moved towards it. It was a candle in the window of a small wooden house.

“The spirits built it for us,” Merlin said.

Arthur remained silent by Merlin's side. When they arrived, the door was unlocked. They both entered. The candle dimly lit the sparsely furnished room.

“ _Sceotan,”_ Merlin whispered, stretching his hand towards the fireplace.

The logs caught fire immediately, and the room warmed quickly. They found clothes in a chest and food on the table.

“Thanks for the hospitality of the lady,” Arthur said but Merlin shook his head.

“The clothes and the food come from the druids,”

Arthur gaped. “Does the whole magical realm know of our... adventure?”

“In fact, they do,” Merlin admitted.

“They... What?” Arthur sighed with frustration.

Merlin came closer, playfully realigning a strand of hair on Arthur's head. “I am their leader. When I am deciding to bring a child of mine into the world, they want to know.”

“Because?”

“Because they rejoice in the continuity of my ancestor's line.”

“So, they're all your family now?”

“Yes. Always have been.”

“Great,” Arthur turned away.

Merlin held his arm and Arthur looked at him again. “They are your family now, too.”

Arthur's face softened. Of course, Merlin was right. He just needed time to adjust to this new life he had chosen. He still could not fathom how deep this bond with Merlin ran.

“What will happen now?” Arthur asked.

Merlin seated himself at the table. “We will wait here for the first sign,” he said, starting to eat the bread on his plate.

“The first sign for what?” Arthur asked and laid a hand on Merlin's. “I just want to take you home.”

Merlin sighed. “Sit, I will tell you.”

Arthur joined him at the table and started eating as well.

“Freya said, we cannot be sure the ritual was successful until the first sign,” Merlin started, Arthur eagerly listening to him. “Overwhelming morning sickness.”

Arthur frowned. It seemed to be such a common thing, not at all magical.

Merlin sensed his confusion. “A magical pregnancy isn't a bed of roses, not at all. My body will alter profoundly. It will be pushed to its limits.”

“You said it would not hurt you,” Arthur objected.

Merlin laughed. “Feeling you inside of me, your seed impregnating my body did not hurt.”

Arthur inhaled sharply. “Are you in danger because of what we did?”

Merlin lifted a hand and cupped Arthur's face. “I am not, though Freya said, this kind of ritual was only performed in the ancient times and only between sorcerers.”

That did not make Arthur feel better. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I trust in what we share, Arthur Pendragon, our combined destiny.”

Could faith be enough? It certainly was for Merlin.

They finished their meal quietly. Arthur did not remove his hand from Merlin's for one second. It was almost holy, sitting together like that in a lonesome cottage, knowing, that magic would find a way to restore the union between the Pendragons and the dragonlords.

They both eventually climbed into bed, snuggling close. Arthur lay his hand on Merlin's belly.

“It's hard to picture you pregnant,” he said.

Merlin enjoyed the tender touch. He inhaled deeply. “Sleep well, my love.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 

They spent two nights and days in the little house. During the day Arthur went hunting. Nothing big, just a few rodents. It was enough. He even brought some roots that Merlin had asked him to fetch. Arthur felt like a provider already.

Meanwhile Merlin went to the lake, bringing water, while talking to Freya.

“How do you feel, Merlin?” the spirit asked.

“Wonderful,” he replied.

“Any changes?”

“No,” Merlin lowered his head and busied himself with the water bowl.

“I'm sorry, Merlin,” Freya said. “You were aware that this might not work.”

“I was,” he answered, still not looking up. “Though I hoped...” 

He got up at once, turning away.

“There is still hope,” Freya said. “Give it more time.”

Merlin turned back towards the lake where he felt the spirit dwelling. “Thank you for believing in me.”

The water stirred. “Always.”

He smiled and went back to the cottage.

 

*

 

Arthur was waiting, sitting at the fire, actually cooking the meat and the roots the way Merlin had instructed him.

“Look at you,” Merlin grinned.

“Don't you dare tell the knights!”Was Arthur's response.

Merlin still smiled. “I won't tell them what a good husband you'd be,” he said teasingly.

Arthur laughed.

Then Merlin suddenly got serious. “Because they already assume that.”

Arthur softened. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“Have you talked to Freya again?”

Merlin nodded.

“What did she say?”

“The usual, you know,” Merlin replied, scratching his head, looking perfectly miserable.

“Don't worry, there is still time,” Arthur said.

“That's what she said.” Merlin said, sitting beside his king.

Arthur played with a branch in the fire. “You know I still love you, even if it didn't work.”

Merlin sighed. “I know, and I love you for that,” He crept closer, equally feeling the heat of the fire and Arthur's body. When the fire waned they went to bed, and Merlin wished they would never have to leave it again. They were only allowed to snuggle and kiss at this moment and Merlin decided to just enjoy it for the time being.

 

*

 

Arthur woke in the middle of the night. He was startled by a noise. Or so he thought, because it was fairly silent. Only the creatures of the night were awake, going on about whatever business they had. No, there was something else disturbing him and soon he found out. It was his stomach. It rumbled and suddenly he felt like throwing up.

Arthur tried to get up, fearing he might ruin the bedsheets and Merlin. He turned around but that made it worse. He wondered if he had poisoned them with his cooking, though he had exactly followed Merlin's instructions. Arthur reached for Merlin, who was startled.

“Do something, I think I'm dying,” Arthur pleaded.

Merlin was fast awake. “What's wrong?” he asked, trying to think coherently out of deep sleep.

“I might throw up on you,” Arthur pressed the words out.

Merlin sprang from the bed, fetching a bowl. He put it on one side of the bed and tried to roll Arthur over, so he could vomit directly into it.

“I can't,” Arthur almost cried. He had never felt so inadequate.

“Why can't you? Are you in pain?” Merlin asked, still not sure what was happening.

“It gets worse.”

“But it needs to come out.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shirt. “Have I poisoned us? Why aren't you sick as well?”

His body trembled.

Something was very wrong with him and Merlin had no clue what it could be. He felt panic rising as Arthur grew paler each minute but then he remembered Gaius. What would he do?

Merlin touched Arthur's forehead. It was quite cool, but moist. His breathing was shallow as if he had gotten sick out of the blue. Then Arthur started retching. Merlin pulled him over. Arthur did not resist anymore. He threw up what seemed to be the essence of their dinner. Merlin put a spell on it. He could not stand the smell. Arthur breathed fast, but now that it was all out he slowly relaxed. Merlin waited.

“Is it better now?” he asked.

Arthur nodded weakly, shutting his eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

Merlin stayed awake for the rest of the night, unable to sleep again. He just hoped Arthur would feel better in the morning. The night stayed quiet, and during the morning hours Merlin finally dozed off.

 

The sun greeted them. And the smell. It was peculiar, but no matter how hard Merlin tried, he could not completely dispel it. Arthur did not seem to be disturbed by it. He was still sleepy and a bit pale.

Merlin opened the windows and let the wind take care of the problem. It was almost bearable.

“How are you?” he asked.

“As long as I keep still it's okay. I just can't move my limbs without feeling dizzy,” he answered and exhaled audibly. 

Merlin packed a few things. “I'll go to the lake. Maybe Freya has an idea.”

Arthur winced like a hurt animal, though he tried his best to suppress it. He was a mess. How was he supposed to protect himself?

“Don't worry. I put a spell around the house. Nobody can enter,” Merlin said and got ready to leave.

Arthur was not relieved at all. This kind of sickness had beat him down in an instant. He still felt like dying. He was afraid. Dying in battle was something else entirely. There he perished in the line of duty with his head held up high, probably for a noble course. Arthur was not prepare to die in bed, sick like an old man. No, he was properly terrified.

“Merlin!” his voice cut through his friend's heart like a blade.

Merlin hurried to his side. “I know you're scared but I need to do something. I can't just watch you suffer, can I?”

Arthur nodded. He tried to smile at Merlin but failed halfway.

Merlin kissed his head. “I'll be back as fast as I can.” Then he ran and did not turn around until he reached the lake.

 

*

 

Freya seemed to expect him. She greeted him at the forest border.

_I see there are good news,_ she sent in his mind.

Merlin stopped running and walked the rest of the way. “Good news? You are joking, aren't you?” he cried.

The water gave way to the spirit, emerging in a fountain. “But I feel the sign has come.”

“The sign? Are you mad?” Merlin ranted, then he wavered and thought about her words. The first sign was overwhelming nausea...

“I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me...?” he broke up mid-sentence.

“Yes,” Freya answered. “The ritual was successful.”

Merlin sat down, unable to parse the information and put it into coherent thoughts. “You mean... Arthur... how?”

Freya laughed. “I told you, it hasn't been done for centuries. Mostly because people lost their faith in the old religion. But you two are meant to conquer all doubts because you believe in each other.”

Merlin had found his wits again. “That is all well and true, but why him? I was to receive the child. He is not made to endure the effects of a magical pregnancy.”

“You cannot know that,” Freya said.

“All I ever read on this was about sorcerers. They had the power to let the child grow and not fall apart. But Arthur...” Merlin's voice broke. “He might die.”

Freya moved towards the lake and prepared to melt with the water again. “You decided to take the risk of putting both of you through this. It was love that drove you and it was love that decided to gift you with the promise of an heir for the kingdom to come, and it was not up to you who shall carry the child. Now you have to shoulder the consequences,” she said and the water swirled in a spray. “Return to Camelot and believe in the power you have, believe in the friends you know of the old and the new religion.”

With these words Freya disappeared entirely.

Merlin staggered away, confused and feeling betrayed by the Gods, though Freya was right. Magic found its own way and not always as he wished for. Merlin still felt angry. Arthur was not supposed to bear this, he was. Merlin would do it gladly, no matter how miserable he might get. Now it was out of his hands, and he had not only to suffer the pain of a magical pregnancy but to see Arthur go through it as well.

Arthur!

Merlin straightened up. There was a pregnant man in a house that he had to protect. He ran back.

 

*

 

When he arrived, Arthur lay restless in his bed. He was even paler than before. Merlin inhaled deeply, summoning all strength for his man, for the father of his future child.

He stepped to the side of his bed and put a hand on Arthur's head. “I'm here, love. How are you?” He asked.

Arthur slowly turned. He opened his eyes as if it was a great effort. “Merlin,” His eyes fell shut again.

Merlin went to the table and fetched a cup of water. His eyes flashed and enhanced it to a strengthening potion. He would need to learn a lot more about treating the symptoms of magical pregnancies. but first he had to make sure Arthur could be transported safely to Camelot. After a few gulps Arthur seemed to relax. His breath evened and Merlin let him recover from the nightly exhaustion.

Merlin stepped outside. The morning was still young. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the forest, feeling the spirits of the earth and the sky. The weight would not crush him as long as he could feel the magic flowing through him, connecting him to the power of the Gods.

_Help me, give me courage,_ his heart cried out. 

Merlin knew, he would not have to do it all alone. But he also knew, that he would never be able to live without Arthur if he could not save him.

 

The morning turned to midday when Arthur opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Merlin said and looked at him closely. Arthur's face had caught some colour again.

“Hey,” Arthur replied weakly.

Merlin stroked his head absent mindedly.

Arthur blinked. “Have you talked to Freya?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“And?” Arthur was alert at once. “Am I dying?”

Merlin laughed, but tears rolled out of his eyes and a sob escaped his throat. He kissed Arthur's head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “No, you big drama boy.”

Arthur looked at him, more confused than ever. “What is it then, tell me?” He tried to sit up but grabbed his head and receded.

Merlin caught him, kissing his lips this time. “We're having a baby.”

Arthur could not really believe what he heard. “Are you mad? I can't move without hurting and you talk about babies.” It did not make any sense. “How can we have a child when you're still your healthy self? Didn't Freya said something about overwhelming nausea?”

“Yes,” Merlin exclaimed, another sob rippling through his chest.

“So?” Arthur asked but Merlin just kept looking at him when it slowly hit him. “Are you saying? You don't mean? I am?”

Merlin nodded again, waiting for Arthur to let the facts sink in.

“You are mad,” he said, looking down his body. “That's impossible. I have fucked you because you are the sorcerer who is supposed to carry a child conceived by magic. How could this even have happened to me?” his voice broke from the sheer weight being put on him by saying it.

He withdrew from Merlin, clearly shell-shocked.

Merlin inhaled. “I cannot explain it. I asked Freya but she said, the Gods choose the carrier during the ritual themselves, no matter who's seed was used. I am sorry. I never intended to put you into this situation. Forgive me.” Now Merlin's voice faltered. He lowered his head and all the doubts he had from the beginning came crushing down on him. He felt like an idiot, like a failure.

After a while a warm hand descended on Merlin's head. “You really haven't expected this, haven't you?”

Merlin shook his head and looked at Arthur, his king, carrying his child. It was painfully absurd and at the same time the most amazing feeling in the world. Merlin only could not allow himself to feel it, yet.

“I've never read about something like that. The carrier must receive the seed. But...” he paused, thinking about Freya's words.

“But what?” Arthur demanded.

“This has only been done between sorcerers, not ordinary men.” Merlin admitted. Arthur exhaled and looked at the ceiling. “Brilliant.”

“But I thought, since you've been born with the help of magic and you clearly respond to my magic. I thought...” Merlin shook his head. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

There was a long silence and Arthur considered Merlin's words. It had been his choice, too. And Merlin was not to blame if he could not anticipate every strange turn magic took. Merlin believed that magic was inherently good, that only people bent and corrupted it. He watched him, his powerful sorcerer a picture of misery. His heart burnt seeing him like that.

“I want this child, Merlin,” Arthur eventually said, and Merlin looked at him. “I really do. I may be upset right now but I trust you.” He managed a little smile.

“You do?” Merlin whispered. 

Now Arthur grinned. “I'll wake you every time I hurt and puke.”

Merlin loosened up and finally the worst tension abated. “Why should it be any different than before?” he teased.

“Would be boring,” the king said.

Merlin kissed him. “I'll prepare another potion. I need all your strength.”  
“For what?” Arthur asked, faltering.

“Our ride home.”

 

*

 

The dragon was a majestic beast, carefully settling in a clearing near the house. When Merlin told him what happened Kilgharrah laughed so loud that the trees wavered.

“Arthur is what?” he could not stop laughing. “The Gods are testing you two quite beautifully.”

Merlin gave him a stern look. “Yes, very funny,” he said. “Could you behave eventually, or do I need to go all dragonlord on you?”

Kilgharrah's chuckles slowly faded, and he breathed a last huff. Then he was his dignified self again. “Where is the king?” he asked politely, his eyes half closed in obedience.

“He is in the hut, in bed. I just hope this last potion will do the trick. He is really sick,” Merlin answered.

“One would predict that. It's a mystery how he manages at all,” the dragon said.

“He is Arthur.”

“Of course, and I believe in the strength of both of you.” 

Merlin patted the giant creature. “Thank you, I hope I can count on your knowledge.”

“As always, young warlock. The whole magical realm will come to your aid. An offspring from such a union would secure a long and fruitful age of prosperity for our kind,” the dragon said.

“Do you think the child might have magic? Because, at least, Arthur is a mortal,” Merlin said.

“Oh, my young friend, that is the reason why your child is blessed beyond your understanding.”

Merlin smiled. The words of the dragon soothed his doubtful mind and planted confidence in his heart. “I'll fetch Arthur,” he said and ran off.

 

*

 

“I shall do what?” Arthur cried.

Merlin tried to sit him up. “It is the only way.”

Arthur groaned. “You really want to get rid of me?”

Merlin grabbed Arthur's shoulders and made him look at him. “Don't ever say such a thing. You're hurting me.”

Arthur sighed. “I'm sorry. I am just...” he searched for the right word.

“Scared?” Merlin finished.

Arthur nodded, his lower lip slightly trembling. God, he felt like a woman already. How could they ever endure such emotional rides?

Merlin mustered all his courage. “Kilgharrah is our only way to get you out of here. You cannot ride and we cannot walk. We cannot even wait for someone to get us because you need attendance immediately. The next symptoms will raid you soon enough. Then my little potions won't help you.”

“Next symptoms?” Arthur asked, and his heart sank.

“We will get through this, but only if you allow the dragon to carry you home.”

Home! A warm feeling arose in Arthur's belly. He felt like cuddling in bed with lots of pillows. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. How was he supposed to fulfil his duties when he went all soft inside like a girl? Arthur looked into Merlin's face. He could melt from the sheer love it radiated. They would indeed deal with everything when they arrived home.

Arthur removed Merlin's hands from his shoulders. “Where is the dragon?” he asked, trying to stand. The nausea was controllable, the potion did some good, but his head spun like a merry-go-round from a carnival.

“I will lead you to him, if you can walk,” Merlin replied, carefully watching him.

Arthur's head slowly cleared. He took deep breaths. When he was sure he could take a few steps he said, “Of course I can. I am pregnant, not an invalid.”

Merlin smiled, relieved that Arthur returned to his usual presumptuous self. The king held his head up high, while Merlin dressed him quickly with simple clothes. Then they left the den and headed for the clearing. Arthur managed quite nicely, and when they reached the dragon, it was a sight to behold as they greeted each other.

“My lord, Arthur Pendragon, I was commanded to bring you back to Camelot.” Kilgharrah said.

“I am grateful for your help,” Arthur began. “I hope you will continue to help us.”  
The dragon bowed. “Whatever my master demands will be done,” he answered and looked at Merlin.

“It is a privilege to call you our ally,” Arthur concluded.

The dragon bowed again. Then he stretched out a claw, so Arthur and Merlin were able to climb the enormous body until the top. Kilgharrah carefully lifted his limb to help them. Then they held onto a ledge of the massive dragon scale. Merlin embraced Arthur's waist. Arthur breathed heavily. Merlin murmured a few words that soothed him. With a flash of his eyes Arthur fell asleep. It was for the better.

“Ready!” Merlin called, and the dragon span his wings. With a few flaps he darted into the air and headed to Camelot.

Arthur lay in Merlin's arms, sleeping. A spell helped him to hold the broad body in place. Merlin enjoyed the wind in his face and the fleeting land beneath them. He felt very much alive surrounded and infused with magic. A feeling so familiar as if it was his birthright all along.

The sun slowly faded from the horizon when they arrived near the castle. Merlin lifted the enchantment and Arthur woke up.   
“How are you?” he asked.

Arthur needed a few moments to realise what had happened. “I'm okay,” he eventually said.

“Can you move?” Merlin asked.

Arthur tried. It was like being trapped in a cloud where every move felt like a walk in cotton wool, but he nodded.

They descended from the creature, and finally they stood on solid ground again.

“I thank you,” Arthur addressed the dragon.

Kilgharrah bowed again, and then he lifted up, vanishing in the evening sky.

The men looked at each other. “We can do this,” Merlin said.

“Can you fetch me a horse?” Arthur pleaded. “I cannot walk all the way.”

“I won't leave you here,” Merlin said.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to stand his ground. “Then you have to carry me.”

Merlin inhaled. Arthur was right. He summoned his powers and felt his strength heightening.

“I will, my lord,” he said and lifted Arthur to his chest. It was a strange feeling to be that strong for Arthur, though it was nothing compared to his other abilities. Arthur held onto him, burrowing his head into the small crook of Merlin's neck. He did not care what they looked like when they entered the gate of Camelot and all the people gazed at them awestruck. Arthur felt safe, and he wanted to give into this feeling completely.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter four

 

The bed was soft and Arthur enjoyed it. He could barely remember how mad he was at Merlin, when he had left the castle a few days ago. He was simply overwhelmed with the symptoms of a pregnancy his body was not made for to go through.

They had decided to tell people that Arthur was sick and needed to rest. Servants were busy tending to everything Merlin needed for Arthur's well being.

“We have to tell Gaius, at least,” Merlin said while putting herbs into a mug, brewing a strong infusion against the pain in Arthur's legs. “We need his help, and after all he knows why you followed me.” 

Arthur nodded. He could not even worry about what would happen to his duties as king, because he was not able to concentrate on anything for very long. Today it was mostly about breathing. He had never watched his breath so closely, but it helped bearing all the strange sensations all over his body.

 

Gaius appeared immediately. “What happened in the forest? Has Arthur been attacked,” he asked, taking Arthur's pulse and checking his forehead for a fever.

“That's one way to describe it,” Merlin replied with a smirk on his face.

Arthur wanted to slap him, but it was just impossible. Instead he groaned and forced a “Merlin!” out of his mouth.

Merlin came to his side. “Sorry. I am just...”

He kissed him, and Arthur put his hand on Merlin's head. “I know,” he whispered.

Gaius watched the scene, still wondering what was happening.

Merlin got up. “Have a seat.”

Gaius obeyed.

“The ritual was successful.”  
Gaius smiled genuinely. “That are wonderful news, Merlin. And how are you? It doesn't seem to affect you as much as I feared.”

“Oh, I am fine, Gaius,” Merlin said. The grin was back on his face.

“So, what happened to Arthur then? Is he ill?”

Merlin watched the old man. “You really don't understand, do you?”

Arthur groaned again. “Stop talking in riddles, Merlin.” He tried to turn towards Gaius, but it hurt so much.

The physician went to Arthur's bed and examined him closely. He counted the symptoms, then it dawned on Gaius. He turned towards Merlin. “The king is pregnant.” It wasn't a question but a frightening realisation, though Gaius could not really imagine what it meant.

“Yes, he is,” Merlin responded, serious again.

“I don't understand,” Gaius said. “How could this happen? I mean...”

“I don't like it either. I was supposed to bear the child, but the Gods decided otherwise,” Merlin answered, sorrow and concern in his eyes.

“Can I talk to you in private?” Gaius asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur, who lay restless under his white sheets. He was torn. “I fear to leave him, even for a few minutes.”

Gaius understood. “All the more reason we talk,” he said gently, pulling Merlin away from the bed and eventually out of the room.

 

“You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, do you?” Gaius asked as soon as the door was closed.

Merlin's body started trembling. “I just need help. I know we can get through this, if you help me,” he said pleadingly, his eyes watering.

Gaius hugged him. “You stupid, wonderful boy. Of course I will do anything for you both.”

Merlin relaxed in Gaius' embrace. He actually felt safer in Camelot around this man right now than with his own kin.

Gaius withdrew and looked him straight in the eye. “We need to strengthen him, Merlin. Arthur is about to fall apart. Men are not made to go through these changes.”

“I would have done it,” Merlin said.

“You'd still face the same difficulties.”

Merlin nodded. “Kilgharrah said that I should take all the help I can get.”

“He was right,” Gaius answered. “Go to Arthur and try to sooth him with an enchantment. I'll search the books and will prepare a potion.”

“I will” Merlin replied and turned to the door.

“And Merlin,” Gaius called.

“Yes.”  
“Summon the druids. I believe their knowledge will prove to be invaluable.”

Merlin smiled. “I will.”

 

The court was assembled two days later. Arthur was in no condition to leave the bed, but the knights were concerned and deserved to hear what happened to their king.

Merlin stood at the window in their chamber and looked at the buzz of activity in the courtyard.

“How am I supposed to tell them?” He gnawed on his lip, trying to think the impossible. “What if they're getting angry or worse, they laugh at us?”

He shook his head as if he could get rid of his doubts that way.

Arthur watched him. He hated being impaired like that. He should make the announcement, he was the king, but right now the little life inside him was the most important thing in the world. They had to adjust to the situation.

“Come here,” Arthur said.

Merlin shut the window and his hand lingered at the frame. They had left the comfort zone of their usual relationship. There was no roadmap for what lay ahead.

“Merlin,” Arthur patted the bed to his right.

Merlin went to him and sat down.

Arthur touched his hand. “We want this as much as we wanted them to know that we belong together and no man nor woman can change that.”

His touch felt good.

“Just be honest with them, as always. They'll understand,” Arthur continued.

“But you are unwell. They'll think you are in danger and that I am responsible for it.” Merlin blurted out, his greatest fear out in the open.

Arthur shook his head. “Whoever doubts your devotion to me shall come forth and face me. I'll tell them myself.”

Merlin smiled at him. “You'd really do that, wouldn't you?”

Arthur took his hand and kissed it. “I trust you to find the right words.”

Merlin wanted to crawl under the sheets to Arthur's heated body and show him what he felt right now, but it was time to face the court.

 

*

 

“Arthur is going to be a father.”

A stunned silence filled the room. Everybody seemed to hold their breaths.

It was Gwaine who spoke first. “I thought, you two...?” Seeing Gwaine confused like that was a rare occasion. “Who is the lucky lady then?”

“There is none.” Merlin said.

The silence changed into restrained murmuring.

Merlin did not want them to guess wildly. “The child is entirely ours, Arthur's and mine.”

Now the voices rose to a swell that Merlin eventually stilled with his hand.

“The king and I used magic to conceive a child.”

“Why isn't the king here to tell us?” Leon asked. 

Merlin sighed. “He is indisposed.”

“Indisposed?”

Merlin could see it in their eyes, when the truth hit them.

Lancelot's face went ashen. “You're not saying... Arthur...is he?” He made a gesture with his hand over his belly.

“Yes he is,” Merlin said, relieved.

At first, the room fell silent again. Merlin could almost feel all their turmoil, their questions. But Arthur had been right. Merlin also sensed their hidden joy that another Pendragon may rule Camelot in the future. They were devoted to him. Whatever he decided, they believed in him. Finally, Leon started clapping his hands and the others joined him. Merlin's body hummed with magic at the force of their approval.

When the cheering subsided Merlin continued: “I will not delude you. This pregnancy is dangerous to Arthur. The symptoms are severe.” He stopped and lowered his head. “He was not meant to bear this burden, but I wasn't in control of the outcome of this magical union.”

“We'll do anything in our power.” Lancelot assured him.

“Thank you,” Merlin nodded. “Your support means everything to him.”

They all came close and gathered around Merlin. He could physically feel their love.

“We still don't know when he'll be able to leave the bed. The druids have agreed to aid us. We seek all the help we can get.”  
The knights approved and the court dispersed. 

Merlin exhaled and sat down, leaning his head back. The room emptied but a voice remained, tearing him out of his reverie.

“What about the king's duties? Who will rule Camelot for the time being?” Guinevere asked. 

Merlin looked at her. Her hair was tied to a knot. She wore the council dress and looked as redoubtable as ever.

Merlin respected her, but he also knew that she always kept him at a distance because “he had stolen Arthur from her” as she put it.

She was wrong. As long as Uther lived, Arthur had pretended to pursue her just to end the constant nagging about marriage and an heir to the throne.

But she had loved him. She still did. In another world Guinevere would have been the perfect wife for Arthur, but not in a world where Merlin existed. Guinevere was smart, well-read and an excellent swordswoman. That's why Arthur had asked her to become a member of his Round Table, even when Uther had died and he would not need to pretend anymore.

She had accepted her role as a mere confidant but she would always hurt in a way Merlin was uncomfortable with.

“I will,” Merlin finally answered her question.

Guinevere frowned. “You?” her voice almost contemptuous. “Ruling a kingdom means more than signing a few papers, Merlin. How do you expect to fill Arthur's shoes and care for him at the same time?”

She was right. Merlin was good at keeping Arthur on his path to greatness but could he reign Arthur's people? They were Merlin's people, too, but he realised he needed more than wizards and potions to get Camelot through this extraordinary time.

“What do you have in mind?” Merlin asked.

“You know the answer,” she said. “I am already in charge of Camelot's treasure vaults. I understand the court rules. The knights trust my judgement. Let me help you.”

Merlin looked at her, trying to read the intentions behind her generous offer.

“I'll talk to Arthur about it. Thank you, that'll be all, Gwen,” he said, and she bowed to him, although she did not have to. But she was a noble woman to the bone, though a special one.

 

*

 

It was late when Merlin arrived at their cambers. Arthur was sleeping, but still unsteady. Every night he would dream now. Gaius had brought a strong sleeping draught, but Arthur's nights were still challenging. He did not complain, but he also kept more to himself. He was the king. One had to suffer silently, was his motto. Merlin could barely imagine what he was going through.

He spoke an enchantment that made Arthur aware of his presence. He would wander in Arthur's dreams, helping him face whatever horrors he might encounter. He believed in sharing the burden of pregnancy as much as he believed in saving Arthur from any harm that may come to him.

Merlin lay down beside his king and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted into the realm of sleep, waking up to another nightmare of Arthur Pendragon.

_When he opened his eyes, he saw Arthur standing in a village. All the houses were burning and people screaming for their lives. Merlin shielded his eyes with one hand. He called Arthur, but he could not hear him. He just stood there, holding his belly as if he could protect his child with it. People ran to him, urging him to flee, but he was frozen to the spot. Merlin walked towards him._

“ _I can't save them.” Arthur said, tears running down his cheeks, drawing white lines in his dirty face._

_Merlin's heart was aching. He could only take Arthur's hand, wait until his presence calmed him down, and he could guide him out of the scene. Merlin had tried talking to him, shaking him, but that had just made things worse. Only his love and patience could end the nightmare for Arthur. Like it did now._

_Arthur finally looked at Merlin. The warm smile of the sorcerer weakened the spell._

“ _Why are you here?” Arthur asked._

“ _To take you home, darling.” Merlin responded._

“ _I can't seem to find it. It's all ashes, you see?” Arthur said, still caught in the scene._

“ _It is right here.” Merlin told him and took Arthur's hand putting it on his own chest. “Can you feel it?”_

_Arthur sensed Merlin's heartbeat. It was too fast for an ordinary human being. “You are a sorcerer.” he said, then his eyes widened. “You're Merlin, my Merlin. You are here.”_

“ _Yes.” Merlin said, relieved. The spell was broken. “Come.” He pulled Arthur out of his dream and the scene vanished from their minds._

Their bodies entwined, they slept peacefully until morning.

 

Merlin realised that Guinevere was right. He could not divide his attention between Arthur and the rest of the kingdom for long. It soon would tear him apart. After he had spoken to Arthur he called for Gaius and Guinevere to meet him in their chambers in the evening.

Gwen saw Arthur for the first time since they had returned. He did not want to show himself, but now he had no choice.

Gwen's face was unreadable which meant, she was terrified. That Arthur knew. She fought back her tears when she saw him like that.

“What have you done to him?” she asked Merlin, her eyes burning like fire.

Arthur tried to conciliate her. “It's not so bad,” he said.

“Have you looked into a mirror lately?” she scoffed. “What were you thinking?” she was about to lose it.

Arthur straightened himself. “That is between me and Merlin. Stop blaming him for what we wanted both!”

She shook her head, lowering her gaze. She exhaled and rearranged her composure. “All right, I may have overstepped. I am sorry,” she said and paused again. “But, you are not just an ordinary couple, who has managed to be honest to each other after a few years and now intends to marry and raise a child. You are the king and court sorcerer of a kingdom that needs you to rule and guide it.”

Merlin stepped forward. “We know that, Gwen. That's why I told Arthur about our little conversation earlier.”

Gwen's face softened. She may be hurt about Arthur leading her on, but she felt as responsible for the kingdom as the other knights and had pledged her loyalty to Arthur. She would do anything to help him.

“Guinevere,” Arthur said, “Look at me.” 

She complied.

Arthur watched her. She was as beautiful as always, and from a secret source he knew that she had found love with one of his knights again. Arthur knew, they would run his kingdom themselves if anything was about to happen to him, Merlin or their child. It took a lot of pressure from his heart now.

“I entrust you with my daily duties concerning taxes and provisions of food and supplies. You will oversee all the money transfer. Tell me if someone is trying to take advantage of my absence, will you?” Arthur said.

“Sire, that is a great responsibility,” she answered and bowed.

“I also want you to hold court and to lead the meetings at the Round Table together with Lancelot,” Arthur continued.

“You place a lot of trust in my abilities, my lord,” she responded. Merlin could see the doubts in her face. She was not sure whether she could handle all of it.

“I would have made you my queen, Guinevere, in another life,” Arthur said. “You have all it takes.”

She started crying. It seemed as if he had finally acknowledged everything she ever wanted him to see. Arthur just took her hand and waited until the sobs ebbed away.

“Gwen. I need you in these time, as a close friend. Can you do this for me?” Arthur asked.

“I can,” she replied, wiping her face with a cloth Gaius had given her. “I will do whatever it takes to replace you, as good as I can.”

Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Gwen kissed his head. Merlin gave her the keys for the supply chamber and handed her the seal and paper for the tax affairs. Then she bowed again and left them.

Merlin's gaze lingered at the closing door.

“She will be brilliant at it,” Gaius said. But that wasn't what Merlin was concerned about.

Arthur was almost asleep again.   
“The druids are coming tomorrow. Please make sure, they receive a proper treatment and are comfortable,” Merlin said. He had not have dealings with them for a long time.

“Don't worry. They are frugal people. Being with you is a luxury to them. You will get along nicely,” Gaius said. “Of course I will attend to them,” he added.

“Thank you,” Merlin said, combing through his short, dark hair.

“Go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. We're all here for you both,” Gaius said and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

“I know,” Merlin replied, exhaling, as if he had held his breath for the last hours.

“Shall I sent for a servant?” Gaius asked.

Merlin watched Arthur, already sleeping. “No, we're fine, thank you. Good night old friend.”

“Good night, my boy,” Gaius responded and hugged him. “You'll be alright,” he whispered in Merlin's ear.

Then he, too, left them, and Merlin stood at the dimly lit table, deciding to just join Arthur in his sleep. There may be another nightmare waiting for him, but he would face it. He blew out the candle and cautiously crawled under the sheets. He put a hand on Arthur's belly that moved slowly up and down with his breath. He sang a lullaby for his child in the tongue of the sorcerers, falling asleep before he could finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 

It was a relief.

The druids had come to Camelot under special order and protection from the king. The same man who had not left the bed for more than a week.

Arthur was able to eat, Merlin helped him to pee and shit. It was a mess, but he did not complain. Most of the time Arthur was so weak, he could not even afford to be embarrassed.

Now three of them stood in their chambers. They had brought a crystal, herbs and water from their sacred well in the mountains.

They bowed. Merlin nodded, appointing each of them a seat at the table. They complied, and Merlin sat with them after he had made sure Arthur was comfortable for a while.

_Emrys,_ their leader, Amron, sent in Merlin's mind.  _We are humbled to be in your presence._

_As am I_ . Merlin responded.  _But please refrain from using your mind to talk as long as you are our guests._

“As you wish.” Amron said and took the crystal in his hand. “You have seen this before.”

Merlin nodded. He was careful not to touch the flawless stone. It would reveal too much. Merlin wasn't ready to face what lay ahead of them. The druids used the crystal for healing but in Merlin's hands it could become much more.

“I am not sure if I can allow you to use it,” he finally said.

“Why not?” Amron asked. 

Merlin hesitated.

“You can tell us,” the woman next to Amron said.

“Its magic is too powerful,” Merlin.

“How would you know that?”

Merlin looked to the bed. “I saw it.”

_In a dream..._

_Yes._

_You can tell us, Emrys!_

Merlin had forgotten what he had said about mind-talk. Right now he felt safe, not speaking of the horrors he had seen in Arthur's dreams. Thinking them was already beyond unbearable.

_There are forces who fear the day my baby will be born._

_We know._

_Help me._

Amron put his hand on Merlin's arm. “We will do everything in our power, master.”

“I know you will,” Merlin responded and guided them to the bed where his man lay like a fading flower, fighting powers he could not withstand much longer.

“He is very strong,” Amron said while he examined him. He put his hand on Arthur's forehead and cocked his head, as if he listened to something. “Though we must act, or he will lose this battle soon.”

He went back to the table and took the bottle with the water. “I'll need some fresh linen and a tankard with hot water for the herbs.”

“I'll sent for it,” Merlin responded and urged a servant to do so. “How long?” he asked.

“I cannot say,” Amron answered. “I have never treated a mortal man with a magical child inside. We may need more help. I can alleviate the worst symptoms but his body does not harbour enough energy for both the child and him.”

“I will provide it,” Merlin said, not taking his eyes from the king.

_You cannot fuel him on your own, Emrys. You may die. Then Arthur would be lost._

Merlin shut his eyes and lowered his head.

Amron looked at his companions. They agreed on something. The woman nodded and got up. “Come with me, Emrys,” she said.

When Merlin faltered, she smiled. “He'll be safe with Amron.”

“He will,” the old druid said reassuringly.

Merlin's jaw clenched, but eventually he let her take him and released himself for a short time from the whole responsibility, sharing the burden of caring.

They went about the corridors of the castle, and Merlin slowly calmed down now that he had time to realise that other powerful sorcerers were around him. The woman was quiet and Merlin appreciated her soothing presence. They were not only here for Arthur but for him as well.

“What help will be further required?” Merlin finally asked.

The woman took his arm, an unlikely gesture among the druids. It told Merlin how deeply invested these people were in supporting him. “When the druids expect a child they sometimes experience the same difficulties as you and Arthur, though we have never faced such severe symptoms amongst ourselves so far.”

“What did you do then?” Merlin asked.

“We call a companion who aids the expectant... person.” 

“What kind of aid?” Merlin asked, dubiously.

“In your case, strength,” she said.

Merlin's eyes widened. “You talk about a magical companion.”  
She nodded.

Merlin stopped and looked at her. “What kind of creature do you have in mind?”

The woman hesitated.

“Just tell me,” Merlin demanded.

“There is only one that could provide the amount of strength that Arthur needs.” she said.

Merlin had fixed his gaze on her.

“A dragon.”

Merlin looked at her, stunned, but then he burst into laughter, picturing Arthur cuddled to Kilgharrah, who rolled his eyes, telling Merlin he was a mighty, terrifying wight, not a midwife.

But the woman did not look as if she were joking.

“How would that even work?” He asked.

“Arthur must be brought to the dragon's lair and remain there, until the child is ready to be born,” she said.

“You can't be serious. I will not drag Arthur in his condition halfway through the forest to put him into a cold, dark cave with a dragon. I might as well kill him, our baby and myself, while I am at it,” he said bitterly. 

“I know you are afraid, but you choose this path. Are you ready to go the whole way?” She asked.

Merlin sighed deeply. “Can you guarantee that he will survive this?”

“I can't and I'd be an ill advisor if I would. It is just the best chance Arthur and the baby have.”

Merlin lowered his head and sighed. “I need to talk to him,” he finally said.

The woman nodded and they returned to the king's chamber.

 

Amron had brewed his herbs and let Arthur sip from a cup. It was nice to see a bit of colour in his cheeks, but Merlin feared to broach the subject to him. He looked so fragile, but still so beautiful.

Amron had wetted a cloth with the sacred water and put it on Arthur's chest. He seemed to relax and Merlin was grateful.

The woman nodded towards Amron, and Merlin knew she had told him about their conversation.

“Please leave us for a moment,” he asked, placing himself on the king's bed beside.

“Of course,” Amron replied. “Take your time.”

The druids left their chamber and the men were alone.

“How are you?” Merlin asked, feeling for Arthur's forehead.

Arthur moved his lips as if his mouth tried to remember what it was like to speak. “I don't know what they did, but at least, I can talk to you,” he said, pushing his hand over to Merlin's, taking a hold of him.

“It won't be enough,” Merlin said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“What did the woman say to you?” Arthur asked.

Merlin pursed his lips. “You need the strength of a dragon to survive this.”

“The what?” Arthur tried to open his eyes fully. “What does that even mean?” 

Merlin looked away, unsure how to tell Arthur the truth. Eventually, he turned towards him. “There are two paths, one means you're dying, our child is dying and Albion will fall into chaos. The other one means to live the next months in a cave, nurtured by the ancient power of a magical beast with wings and bad breath.”

Arthur stared at him in horror. Then he shut his eyes, and Merlin swore there was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “That wasn't part of your plan either, was it?” Arthur said.

“Not at all. Kilgharrah won't like this,” Merlin replied and felt tears rising between laughter about this absurd, yet grave situation.

“Hey, remember what the dragon said?” Arthur asked.

Merlin could not keep the tears from falling now. Arthur shook him out of his fit of despair.

“He said we should seek all the help that is accessible,” he continued.

“Then why didn't he mention that we may need him earlier, when I called for him to get you back to Camelot?” Merlin asked.

“I'm sure he isn't too keen on nursing me, as we are indifferent to living under his nose ourselves,” Arthur added.

Merlin looked at him and stroked his left cheek. “You're probably right. Forgive me for throwing a tantrum.”

“It's all right.” Arthur said, pulling Merlin down to his face and kissing him. “Go, call him. He cannot refuse the last dragonlord, can he?”

“I suppose not,” Merlin said with a slight smile.

 

*

 

“Did you know?” Merlin asked Kilgharrah after he had summoned him.

“I was aware of the possibility that Arthur might need me, yes,” the dragon responded.

“You should have told me,” Merlin was furious.

Kilgharrah laughed. “You rarely do what you are told. Why would you have believed me this time?”

That was fair enough, but there was much more at stake than a destiny to unite a land, at least for Merlin. Strange, he thought, how priorities shifted.

“You're right,” he finally said.

The dragon tilted his head. “Do not despair, young warlock. You might be surprised what it means to be nursed by a dragon.”

Merlin looked at him, miserably. “You don't, by any chance will come live in Camelot for the time being?”

Kilgharrah almost lost it, and his laughter made the ground tremble. “No, master Merlin, certainly not, for we have to go to the hatching cave of the Great Mountain. Only there will be the appropriate place to bear this child.”

Merlin's heart sank. “That's what Arthur needs, a dark, wet cave,” he said as if he was about to give up.

“You know nothing of this, yet, you judge it so easily. Believe me, if I wouldn't be the last of my kind you'd never see this holy place in a thousand years,” the dragon responded.

“Is there no other way?” Merlin asked, unimpressed.

“In ancient times there were many paths to tread, but this world is fading away ever so quickly. I am afraid the cave is your only chance.”

“I see,” Merlin said. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Thank you for your offer.”

The dragon bowed. “I will bring you both to our sacred place. Be here at the first light in the morning.”

“We will,” Merlin said, and they parted.

 

*

 

Merlin went to see Gaius. A fire cracked in his room, and Merlin remembered fondly the evenings, when he was still a servant and had returned after a hard day's work just sitting with the old man, talking, laughing and feeling at home with the only human being who really understood and appreciated him.

“How will I do this without you?” Merlin asked. “I can't expect everybody to move into a cave, can I?”

Gauis smiled reassuringly, as he so often had done in the past, though Merlin believed to see concern in his eyes. “I have faith in you. You are powerful and resourceful. You have learned a great deal about healing spells and herbs. You sure are ready for what awaits you. The question is, are you ready to face the uncertainty of parenthood? You cannot know how your child will adapt to the world. It may get sick, or, heaven forbid, even die. Are you ready to face the grief that can befall you if something happens to those you love? For when you put a child in the world you make yourself vulnerable to its pain and suffering from whatever perils you can't control.”

Merlin looked at Gaius. “I never thought about it when I sought the spirits to help me,” he said and looked to the floor.

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. “Nobody does, because the force of life is stronger than the fear of loss. It's love that creates new life.”

Merlin looked at him. “I don't know what'd have happened if you hadn't been here for me,” he said and hugged the old man.

Gaius felt a sob rippling through his chest. “I am always there for you, Merlin,” he said.

“Thank you,” the wizard replied, turning around one last time.

 

*

 

Merlin returned to their chamber, where Arthur lay in bed sleeping. The druids had left a vial with sacred water and the crystal. Merlin halted, but eventually he stored it in a wooden box and put it together with some books and bottles with useful remedies. Then he took clothes from the closet, bundled them with a few blankets and ordered food for the journey in the morning.

When Merlin was sure that everything was ready for the next day, he went to bed. Arthur was quiet, and Merlin just admired his serene face. He slipped under the blanket. Merlin whispered the sleeping spell and lay his hand on Arthur's belly, as he did every evening. He just wished for a peaceful night and drifted off, finally into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_ PART TWO _

 

Chapter one

 

It was a pain to get Arthur to the clearing. Merlin needed a handful of servants to carry him and the whole stuff they needed. All the knights and Guinevere were up early to bid them farewell. Finally the dragon came. His wings produced a little storm on the field, dishevelling everybody's hair and clothes.

The knights said good bye in their own way by prodding Arthur's arm, saying a few words or just bowing in front of him. But they all hugged Merlin tightly, as if they could show what they really felt regarding the king through him. Arthur smiled in between cramps that had worsened again.

"Bring him back," Guinevere whispered into Merlin's ears when they hugged.

Merlin inhaled and nodded. "I swear," he answered.

Then the dragon took the king and his sorcerer, placing Arthur comfortably up his back. Merlin held him, and together they ascended into the air, flying through the sky of Camelot to the dragon cave far away to the mountains. Arthur had closed his eyes again, hoping the journey would end already.

Merlin held his hand and kissed it. "Just hold on."

 

The ride was rough, and cold air blew mercilessly into their faces. But Merlin also relaxed a little. For a short time Arthur was just safely by his side, while he enjoyed being carried by this magical creature that felt so strong beneath him.

Merlin could see the mountains from afar, their tops white with snow like powdered cakes. He loved watching the world from above. He felt like a bird himself, free and content, though it did not last, because Arthur became fitful again.

"Merlin, I might throw up on you," he said and started retching.

Merlin soothed him. "We're almost there, love. Keep calm," he said, waving his hand over Arthur's belly.

"You've got some nerves," Arthur hissed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, at a loss what else to do. "Kilgharrah hurry," he told the dragon. The fear for Arthur's life had returned into his heart.

The dragon remained silent but tried to steady his flight. When they finally reached the Great Mountain, Arthur was unconscious from the nausea.

Merlin slowly descended from the dragon's back. The entrance to the mountain was close, but the path was paved with stones, barring their way.

"How do you even get into this hole?" Merlin asked.

Kilgarah wheezed. "There is another way in for me."

Merlin looked at him questioningly.

"I could not descend into the cave from there without you two falling off me. We have to separate now," the dragon said.

Merlin huffed. "Stay with him for a moment," he told the dragon and made his way to the cave with the supplies. He let the bags and crates levitate ahead and tried to keep from falling into the space between the rocks. Merlin turned around again and saw Kilgharrah at Arthur's side, shielding the body with one of his wings. He could not help it but smile at the strange sight. Then Merlin turned around, producing an orb to light the way.

 

The first thing he noticed was the smell, as if the cave had been abandoned a long time ago. Merlin wondered when the last dragon had hatched here. He went on and moved through a narrow passage constantly expecting bats darting out of the cave before him. It certainly smelled like batshit around here, but Merlin heard nothing, not a single sound. After a few minutes he could see the light widen, and the end of the corridor made way for the cave itself.

When Merlin finally stepped into open space he gasped. It was huge! As if the whole mountain was just empty and its outside form solely the walls of a magical cathedral. He could feel the ancient magic that bound the structure, but it lay dormant.

" _Onwaeccnan_ ." Merlin said and stretched out his hand. 

He could feel the place come to life again, as if it recognized his power. Merlin saw light emerging from hidden places and soon the cave revealed its whole beauty. The mere sight overwhelmed him. The cave was even bigger than he could have possibly imagined. Merlin felt instantly at home, the way he had only felt in the Crystal Cave before. The place welcomed him with all its might as the last dragonlord by sending waves of magic towards the tiny body on the ground.

Merlin felt understood and renewed. The journey was over for now. He believed that this was the right place, maybe the only place where Arthur could safely bear their child. It may indeed take the strength of dragons to bring the little one into the world.

Merlin delegated the luggage to a higher platform that looked like a giant circle, probably a former dragon's nest. He would need to build a comfortable bed for Arthur with nice stuffing material. He already had some ideas about it. They enfolded nicely inside of his mind. The real challenge was getting Arthur inside.

 

When he returned outside, Arthur was awake. He looked pale and worn, but Merlin thought maybe he felt the energy from the cave, too.

Arthur looked around. "Where have you brought me?" he asked.

"Wait 'til you get inside," Merlin responded with a grin.

Arthur groaned and shut his eyes again. "What could possibly be inside of this rock to cheer me up?" He said, already dreading long days and nights in the dark, living like a creature of the night.

"You'll see," Merlin said and helped Arthur up. "You can stand," he said.

"Of course I can, but if you think I'll make it inside that easily, you are mistaken," Arthur replied, breathing becoming harder.

"You can do it," Merlin said. "I'll carry you."

"You better," Arthur responded, sinking into Merlin's arms. He cast a spell for strength and grabbed the king with one arm around his waist, carefully treading the path he had already mapped out. Arthur did the best he could walking over the stones to the entrance. There the path evened.

"Wait," he said, out of breath. He pressed his fists into his lower back. "It's killing me."

Merlin put his hands on Arthur's, soothing the pain. He just waited until Arthur was ready to go on.

They entered the narrow corridor to the cave, only the orb in Merlin's hand guiding them. Arthur did not pay much attention to his surroundings, all knightly training forgotten in the face of his body pushing its limits.

Merlin could see the end where the light was swallowed by the cave itself. Arthur seemed lighter in his arm with every step towards their new temporary home. Finally they arrived, and Merlin commanded the light to illuminate the hatching lair of the dragons.

For the first time in days Arthur fully opened his eyes. He gaped and Merlin revelled in his expression.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I... I don't know. It's amazing...It's huge!" Arthur laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, who only held him with one hand now. "Actually better, thank you." Then he smiled and Merlin's heart ached from this lovely sight.

He kissed him deeply. Merlin had not done this since he had been busy preparing their departure to the mountain. It felt so good to see him like that.

They walked towards the first platform. Merlin murmured a few words and stairs extricated from the stone up to the first level.

"Are you willing to try them?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. Can't you just lift me?" Arthur pleaded.

"Just making sure you don't get lazy."

Arthur shot him a look. "You won't be so cheeky when I get my cramps again."

Merlin tilted his head. "Wait for my dragon nurse," he said and grinned.

Arthur curled his lips. "You won't leave me alone with this stinking beast, will you?"

"Careful! Don't insult my friend in his very home. He might not be as forgiving as I am," Merlin said and stepped up to the platform, summoning his dragon with this haunting voice that always sent a chill down Arthur's spine.

Kilgharrah seemed to appear out of nowhere. He descended to the platform and landed close to his master.

"So, you found the main cave," he said and the floor trembled under the men's feet.

"The main cave?" Arthur asked. "Are there more?"  
"Of course. This is the hatching cavern of the kings amongst us. There are several more to each side of this one. Take your time and choose your new home wisely," Kilgharrah said.

"I'm afraid I must build a suitable bed first. Arthur needs rest." Merlin said.

"Leave the king to me, young warlock. I will care for him while you find the right material."

Merlin looked at him. "That is very generous of you, thank you," he said.

"It is my duty to nurse Arthur as long as you are here,” Kligharrah said.

Merlin nodded. "Just be careful."

"Of course," the dragon said. "May I suggest a fabric suitable for your sleeping needs."

Merlin listened.

"You will find it outside the mountain, not far from the entrance. It's a plant that, when dried, will soften the ground. You'll recognise it."

"Thank you." Merlin replied. He turned towards Arthur who leaned at one of the dragon's claws. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back soon." Then Merlin kissed his king, who seemed oddly content at Kilgharrah's side, and left.

The dragon lowered his head towards the small figure at his feet. "Are you cold?"

Arthur nodded. "I've been cold since we've been back in Camelot."  
"The child needs a lot of energy to grow. Even now it feeds from your body more than you can give in the long run," the dragon said.

Arthur looked into the huge dragon eyes.

"I will help you sustaining it," Kilgharrah added.

Arthur put his hand on the dragon's skin. He felt a dry heat emerging from its body. "Seems, I'm entirely in your hands," he said.

"Oh, you are much more depending on Merlin's support and magic. I merely do what he can't do alone."  
"Which is?" Arthur asked.

"When a dragon and a dragonlord act together, they create a kind of magic that is stronger than anything else. We complete each other, give our lives a whole new purpose. Merlin may be the greatest sorcerer Albion has ever seen, but he can't bring a child of his own into this world without a dragon."

Arthur looked at him and he began to understand.

"I will hold you, Arthur Pendragon and give the warmth and magic of my breath for your child to grow, while Merlin's love will evoke his powers to protect you."

Arthur's eyes glistened. He could feel the ancient wisdom of this creature seeping through its words.

"I am sorry!" Arthur suddenly said, weeping. He did not care whether it was his pregnant state that caused this or anything else. “I am sorry for what my father has done to you.”

Kilgharrah nuzzled the king cautiously. “It was not your fault. This child will prove that. We will bring it to the light together.”

Arthur wiped is tears away. It felt good to give himself over to a greater power, to be just an ordinary human being, needing help and taking the hand that was offered.

“Could you please heat this cave a bit?” Arthur asked of him. It was the first time he did so and it felt like the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

Kilgharrah rose and enfolded his body, considering the fragile figure to his feet at all time. Then he held up his head, and a well prepared blow of fire was blazing through the air. Arthur shielded his eyes from the stark light, but his body welcomed the instant warmth that it produced. The fire abated and the dragon lowered his head again as if he asked for Arthur's approval.

“Thank you. That's much better,” Arthur said.

“Merlin will return soon. Then he will build you a new home.”

Arthur nodded, his hand lying on the dragon's foot again.

 

*

 

It was an occasion indeed. Arthur never thought of Merlin as a builder let alone an architect of furniture. The men stood on the huge platform in the main cave and Arthur simply stared in wonder of Merlin's magical skills. He loved the gold in Merlin's eyes flashing, though it also scared him a bit. Merlin could kill him without so much as lifting a finger. Arthur wondered how Merlin got all this power under control. Being here now in the epitome of magical lairs with a dragon and its lord was beyond Arthur's comprehension. Maybe he just had to learn enjoying the wonders of magic and not to fear it.

The bed was almost ready. It was big, because they needed the space when the child came, Merlin had explained. Arthur felt like Merlin had planned everything in detail, at least, that was what it looked like.

“What do you think?” Merlin asked, wiping dust from his face.

Arthur got up, touching the wooden frame with the delicate ornaments at the bedposts. Between all the round, entwined shapes Arthur could see the figure of a dragon on each post. Different colours highlighted every part of the bed in a beautiful symphony that was even more majestic than their bed in Camelot.

“Can I?” Arthur asked and pointed to the mattress. 

“Please, do,” Merlin replied, his eyes full of anticipation.

Arthur sat down. He felt for the fabric Merlin had used from the plant. There was a sheet drawn over it. His body loved it. Then he slowly lay down. He looked to the canopy made of cloth with embroidery that reminded him of a magic tale. He saw a unicorn between stars. The unicorn was a charm for luck, when one was expecting a child. They were supposed to be their guardians.

This was definitely better than the bed in Camelot.

Arthur closed his eyes and inhaled. “Well done.”

Merlin came to the bed and sat down. “You like it?”

Arthur kept his eyes shut, while he pulled Merlin into the bed close beside him. “I love it. Thank you, Merlin.” Then he turned his head and they kissed. It felt like a relief.

Merlin drew away first. “How do you feel?”

“Good, very good in fact.” Arthur responded, opening his eyes again. “Kilgharrah was most helpful. I think we are going to make it.”

Merlin smiled. “I'm happy you got along.”

Arthur tussled Merlin's head. “You stupid, beautiful man.”

They remained in the bed for a while longer before the dragon returned, reminding them that they must find a suitable cave after lunch. Merlin had brought some food from Camelot.

After eating and a little rest they descended from the platform with a little help from Merlin.

“Are you all right?” Merlin asked, when they felt solid ground again.

“Don't pamper me. I'm good, really,” Arthur said.

Merlin's mouth twitched.

Arthur instantly regretted his harsh words. “I'm better inside here, really,” he added quickly.

Merlin inhaled. He was so used to Arthur being incapacitated during the past days, that he could not stop worrying about him. But maybe Arthur was right. Maybe it was their safe place.

“Let's get started. It may take some time until we've found the right one,” Merlin said and started moving.

“We can't look at them all. It will take forever,” Arthur said.

Merlin exhaled. “Which way shall we go then?”

Arthur briefly studied his surroundings and slowly felt the leader inside returning. After a few moments he pointed to the left. “There,” he said and moved towards to the second hole of three.

“The way in the middle,” Merlin stated rather than asked. “That's your favourite, isn't it?” 

“You asked me,” Arthur responded a trifle annoyed.

Merlin smiled. “The middle it is then,” he said, and both men headed for the chosen entrance. Arthur did not need any help walking anymore. Merlin could feel the weight slowly lifting from him.

The hole in the wall led to another small corridor. Merlin made light, and they soon discovered another cave, much smaller than the main cavern but still far from comfortable. Merlin felt for the walls. It was solid rock all around but at some point he could feel the stones thinning. “It's hollow behind there,” he said and pressed his head against the cold rock.

“So?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked around and then back to Arthur. “If I open it, maybe we could have another room, you know, in case we need it.”

“What for?”

“Don't know, maybe if one of us needs some space,” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him. “You won't leave me alone in this huge bed,” his voice was unsteady all of a sudden.

Merlin took him in his arms. “Hey, I didn't say that.”

Arthur nodded briefly.

Merlin took his shoulders. “It can be for supplies and food. There are a lot of reasons we would need a spare room.”  
Arthur straightened. “I am not myself, Merlin. Thank the Gods nobody can see me around here. I would die of shame in Camelot.”  
Merlin patted his arm. “You are very much yourself, and I love you exactly like that.”

Arthur frowned. “You have to say this. You're the father of the little girl inside me.”

Merlin looked at him. “What are you saying?”

Arthur laughed. “Are you going back to being stupid again?”

“I never was.”

“That's debatable.”

“Arthur, don't draw off! You said something about a girl,” Merlin's eyes were gleaming.

“Did I?”

Merlin nodded.

“Well,” Arthur started, lowering his head. Then he looked up again. “I had a dream. I dismissed it after waking up, but just now this image shot back into my head,” his voice trailed off. He swallowed. “She was beautiful...The way you held her in your arms.” 

Merlin's face melted into a heartfelt smile. Suddenly he wanted to know what that felt like, to hold their child, to feed and nurture it.

“Shall I try and open that secret chamber?” Merlin asked instead.

“Yes,” Arthur replied.

Merlin held up his hand and closed his eyes. “ _Flean._ ” he whispered and suddenly the rocks before their eyes were melting. They both stared at the unlikely sight. It was like the stone turned into a retreating red and orange seam that revealed what lay behind. When the magic eased off, Merlin and Arthur looked into a hole to crawl through - at least, for Merlin.

“You couldn't make that big enough while you were at it, could you?” Arthur remarked in a huff.

Merlin turned towards him. “No, apparently I could not. The spell wasn't as strong as I thought. We will do the rest with our hands.”

“Hands?” 

“I have some tools in my saddlebag outside. You know, I have thought about things we may need in a cave under a mountain,” Merlin replied and stomped away.

Arthur sighed. “Of course you have,” he said and went after him, reaching for his arm. “Merlin.”

The sorcerer turned around.

“I'm sorry,” Arthur repeated.

Merlin's mouth twitched when he looked at Arthur's hand on his arm and then back in his eyes. “It's all right. I'll get the tools. Why don't you try to bring some light into that cavern and see what's in there,” he said and lighted another torch for Arthur.

They parted, and Arthur sneaked a peek into the hole in the wall. The edges were still warm, so he had to be careful. The torch lighted a rather small space that grew larger in the back. Arthur looked closely. There lay broken shells scattered across the floor. The room had little niches, perfect to store things away but there was still most of the room obscured from his view.

Merlin returned with a pickaxe. “Did you see anything?”

“Not much. But I think we can use it,” Arthur said.

“All right,” Merlin said and swung the axe.

Arthur caught his hand. “Let me try before you hurt yourself.”

Merlin shook his head disbelievingly. “You are feeling better around here, aren't you?”

Arthur took the axe. “I'm pregnant, Merlin, not a dodderer.”

“Yes, but you lay in bed for a week, and you only have started walking today without help. Please, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you're still the Arthur that I love, even now.”

Arthur considered his words. He looked down at his body, his hand touching his belly. “It just felt right,” he said.

Merlin gently snatched the axe from his hands. “I know. Just give your body more time.”

Arthur stepped back, clenching his jaw, sighing. “You're right,” he replied. “Go on.”

Merlin nodded and struck out, shattering the remains of the already crumbling wall with the sharp tool. It took a few blows more than Arthur would have needed, but finally the entrance was big enough for a grown man to fit through.

“ _Leoth,”_ Merlin said, and the torch rekindled. He stepped into the antechamber of the cave.

It was much bigger than they had thought. They set out to explore it, each of them going in another direction. The air was quite warm. That was odd. It was not stale at all, as if a secret funnel provided it with fresh air.

“Merlin,” Arthur called. “You need to see this.”

Merlin rushed to his side when he saw a little well pouring water out of the wall. It looked naturally hewn from the rocks and made the most pleasant sounds.

“Do you think it's safe to drink from it?” Arthur asked.

Merlin thought about it. “I couldn't imagine why not,” he answered, and before Arthur could react, Merlin had cupped his hand under the water and drank from it.

“What do you think you're doing?” Arthur said and grabbed his hand, but it was too late. Merlin had swallowed most of it.

They both stared at each other, horror in Arthur's eyes. He could not even think what would happen to him if Merlin just dropped dead.

But he did not.

Merlin smiled. “It's delicious,” he said and took another handful.

Arthur still looked rather harried. Merlin nudged his arm. “Do you really think the dragons would let their babies hatch in a cave with poisoned water?”

“An hour ago it has been behind a wall. Maybe for a reason,” Arthur said, still cranky. He just could not stop worrying like a leader should. It was inscribed in his very flesh and bones.

The free flowing water supply was definitely a reason to choose this cave, but the men wanted to explore more of them. Merlin and Arthur sat out to visit three more caverns, all quite similar to the first one, only varying in seize. The last of the three was cold as if it was cut deep into the ground, even under the earth itself.

“We could store food here that only lasts a few days in sunlight,” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded absently, because something had roused his attention.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

Arthur pointed a finger to a little blue light, dimly flickering in a corner on the ground. Merlin spotted it, too. They came closer.

“Don't touch it,” Arthur said, well aware of Merlin's carelessness earlier.

They tried to identify the blue mass with just their eyes. It was no crystal, more like a half-hard liquid but without examining it, they could not be sure. They looked around and found another speck and another. The cave seemed like a harbour for this stuff.

“We better ask Kilgharrah. At least, it's his kin's mountain,” Arthur said and Merlin agreed. They left the last cavern and returned to the main cave where the dragon waited for them.

 

“What did you decide?” Kilgharrah asked.

“Is there anything else we need that I am not aware of?” Merlin asked.

“All is here,” the dragon replied.

“What about the blue specks in the last cavern?” Arthur asked and pointed to said entrance.

Kilgharra lowered his head. “That is the blue salve of the  _tormented_ .”

Arthur's heart sank. “The  _tormented_ ?”

“You have already glimpsed the pains that accompany this kind of pregnancy. When my kind searched for a safe haven for their eggs to hatch, they choose this mountain, because deep in the belly of the mountain they found a remedy for birthpains.”

“Birthpains? We're still talking about eggs,” Arthur asked, scratching his forehead.

Kilgharra's face was a stone mask. “You know nothing about dragons, Arthur Pendragon, though you ought to,” he started and Merlin could see his eyes turning red.

“Hey, calm down. How could he know?” he asked, holding up his hand, ready to command the dragon to stay back.

Kilgharrah's eyes returned to his usual green-blue flicker. He retreated and Merlin's hand relaxed.

“Just tell us about it,” he said.

The dragon settled, and a sadness befell his voice when he said: “The shells of our eggs are thick and breaking them demands great strength. That way only strong dragons will survive. Some suffer severe injuries after they fought their way out of the egg. The salve has magic abilities to heal them.”

“I didn't know that,” Arthur said. “I'm sorry.”

“It may also help you.” Kilgharrah added.

Arthur's mouth twitched. He would rather not imagine glowing like a blue landmark in the dark. But he better kept quiet for now.

“What cave did you choose then?” the dragon asked.

“The first one. We even found water there.” Merlin replied.

“I thought as much, when I heard the stones crumble.” Kilgharrah said. “This water comes from deep down of the earth. It will aid and renew you both.”

Merlin went up to the platform. He lifted his hand and commanded the huge bed to the elected cavern. Arthur watched the procedure in awe. He had to forget sometimes what Merlin was capable of doing, because otherwise he would feel too fragile to love him.

They took their leave from Kilgharrah and stepped into their new home. The space was still barren except for the bed in the middle. It looked like a miniature Camelot to Arthur, a place where he could be safe with Merlin.

They climbed into the bed under the new blankets and settled. The cave was silent. Only the water from the antechamber was dripping faintly in a distance.

“We really are inside of a massive rock,” Arthur said and exhaled. 

Merlin sensed the tension in his voice. His eyes concentrated on an unlit candle nearby, and his eyes flashed. The light illuminated the table beside their bed and spread a little warmth across them.

“Think about it as protection. Don't fear it,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur looked at him. He traced the jawline of his man. “I cannot remember the last time we lay together, and I was not in pain.”

Merlin swallowed. “I can... For both of us.”

Arthur's eyes filled with tears. “Don't you make me cry again. You know I can't help it these days.”

Merlin wiped a tear from his cheek with his finger. “You don't have to. Nobody will see you here.”

“You will,” Arthur replied and whisked away the remains of his feelings.

Merlin stayed silent, observing him closely.

“I am still your king. And through all what lies ahead of us now, I need to believe I can keep a scrap of dignity,” Arthur said.

Merlin understood, and although he did not mind which state Arthur might be in during the next months, he honoured his wishes, everything that helped him dealing with this situation.

“All right,” Merlin finally said. Then he opened his arms. “Come.” 

Arthur came closer and kissed Merlin's chest. He settled on it, while Merlin cradled him with his left arm. Then he drew the blankets over them both, and they closed their eyes. Soon their combined breaths were falling in sync with the murmur of the water.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter two

 

 

It had been three weeks now since they had moved into the Great Mountain and apart from some minor setbacks of Arthur's health, they lived a content, simple life, sheltered by the magic of the dragons.

Since then, the cave had become steadily furnished. Merlin tirelessly built closets, tables, chairs and shelves for all their belongings. He even built a solid path outside the mountain cave, smoothing the rocks, so that they could easily tread and bring in food and wood from the forest. Arthur often watched him, impressed by Merlin's determination.

“You should rethink your true vocation,” he said one day, biting from an apple and grinning.

Merlin solely smiled at him.

Arthur shuffled with his feet.

Merlin sighed. “What is it?”

“I want to go to the forest, Merlin,” Arthur said. “I'm going mad inside of these walls.” 

“You don't know what might happen, when you go outside. You may get sick again,” Merlin said.

“I have a powerful sorcerer. You'll protect me,” Arthur simply stated, as if that was the solution to everything.

Merlin cocked his head and raised both eyebrows. “I know you hate living without being able to perform all your duties, but I worry about you.”

“I know, Merlin, that's why I haven't asked you a week ago. But believe me when I say this now. I'm going insane,” Arthur exhaled audibly.

Merlin clenched his jaw. He had known this day would come. He wanted to protect Arthur, but he also needed to keep him happy. “At least, let me ask Kilgharrah first.”

 

The dragon met Arthur's request with concern. They argued, and Merlin kept a close watch for the dragon's temper.

“The forest is not safe,” Kilgharrah said after Arthur had repeated his wish time and again. “We are far away from Camelot, and you may be surprised what creatures roam these woods.”

“I don't care. I'm a warrior,” Arthur replied, now in full child-mode.

A dragon grew impatient very quickly. He was done with his tantrums. “First and foremost, you are the king of Camelot, and soon to be the king of all Albion. You have responsibilities that require your good health. What is even more important, you carry the child of the last dragonlord. You need to realise what this means.”

Arthur kicked little stones with his feet and heaved a sigh. Merlin could feel the frustration seeping through every pore of his body.

“Can't you go with him?” Merlin asked the dragon.

They both stared at him. Then Arthur asked: “And how do you propose I'll catch anything, while a dragon sits by my side?”

Merlin chuckled from the image that formed in his head. “He doesn't need to be that close.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Animals smell dragons even from great distances. No, I want to go hunting without my nanny. Please, just for once let me feel like a man.”

A sudden silence arose.

“Is that what's bothering you?” Merlin asked.

Arthur lowered his head, as if he had told a secret he had been afraid to share. Merlin knew this pregnancy would be a huge challenge, but he sensed something far deeper inside the man, a shame Arthur never had to face. There was a baby growing inside of him. Arthur was scared. Scared not to recognise the man he was anymore.

Merlin looked at the dragon. Then he inhaled deeply and commanded him as a dragonlord with this voice that came from another world. Kilgharrah obeyed immediately. The sight of this giant creature at Merlin's feet left Arthur awestruck every time.

“Go with him,” Merlin said to Arthur. “Your bow is in the blue crest in the antechamber.”

Arthur would have scowled, how it could be that Merlin knew better where his weapons resided, but he just embraced him and placed a kiss on his head. “I'll be careful. I promise,” he said instead.

Merlin smiled. “Go and catch us something nice and delicious,” he replied and kissed him back. Merlin was worried beyond all measures, but he kept it to himself.

 

*

 

The forest was quiet. That was unusual but then, there was a dragon's lair nearby.

“How am I supposed to hunt anything when the animals are hiding from you?” Arthur asked.

“They are here. You are a good hunter. You'll find them,” Kilgharrah said.

Arthur looked at the dragon's face. “You think so highly of me?”

“Of course, King Arthur, as does the lord that commands me,” the dragon replied.

Arthur nodded, musing about the fact that two magical beings trusted and protected him with their lives, while he took his crossbow and told Kilgharrah to leave. The dragon narrowed his eyes, but he eventually retreated to give Arthur room to find himself again.

At first he just wandered around to map the forest in his head. Arthur had never been in these woods before. It was still quiet, only his feet swishing over the ground. After a while he found a little hill, where he could sit and observe the field. He breathed in and out, when he suddenly slipped into a trance that sharpened his senses. He could hear... leaves rustling as if an animal approached. Arthur was alert. He looked around. His eyes got sharper, and suddenly the texture of the trees shifted, and they seemed to radiate a white light.

Arthur got up immediately and drew his sword. “Reveal yourself!” he said, as if he could challenge these sensations with a weapon. But there was no one. He turned around a bit too quick and swayed on his feet. Arthur sat down again and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again the sensations were gone, his eyes and ears back to normal. What had just happened? He could not think about hunting at all. Instead he feared to lose his wits alone in the woods. Arthur needed objects he could fight, but how did one conquer the tricks of the mind?

He waited anxiously for the sensations to return. Maybe Merlin was right, and he was not supposed to leave the cave, but he would die in there. His heart raced and the fear of the early days of pregnancy returned. Suddenly he was not sure whether he really wanted this child anymore or not. His world was shaking violently, and he could not imagine being held only by a magic thread consisting of his lover and a dragon.

He was the king.

But he was also small.

The world was not only composed of battles for prosperity and peace. He could be a strong and mighty warrior, a just and peaceful king, but who could he be in the eyes of the one person he treasured most in the world? His might and power was nothing compared to Merlin's. They rarely spoke about this, because each of them played their own roles in the castle. Arthur had known his place without him before, but now all he knew about himself was challenged. He was weak, because he was afraid. He wrung his hands, his breath seized by panic. Arthur was outright terrified of this pregnancy and how it changed him. But most of all he feared to fail Merlin.

His breathing turned into weeping. He cried out like a child, the only witness was nature around him. All the shame would finally surface and be known to the world. He did not care anymore.

 

When the tears slowly dried and the sobs lessened, he closed his eyes and lay down on the ground. He could smell the damp earth beneath him. Arthur breathed deeply and was sullied by the sweetness of the leaves and grass. He slipped into a light sleep without noticing.

When he opened his eyes again he looked into the face of a hare. Arthur watched it. The hare did not seem to be afraid. It munched ceaselessly and watched the man laying with him eye-level.

Arthur felt the trance seizing him again, but this time he was only fascinated as the hare drew even nearer and smelled at him with his little nose. Arthur slowly moved his hand, but the hare did not flinch. He touched the fur. It felt softer than he remembered. The hare lost interest in him and hopped away. Arthur watched him leave.

He got up and took his bow, looking around. His senses were still elevated but to a degree he felt comfortable with. The forest was not as quiet as before. He could hear animals move in the undergrowth. His muscles tightened. Arthur felt renewed as if an unknown force had been bestowed upon him. He concentrated on what he had come for.

After two more hours he had caught a half-sized wild pig and two rabbits. He carried the animals over his back and under one arm. Arthur felt better than he had in weeks. He arrived at the meeting point and sat down. His belly ached a bit and he realised that it was enough for today. He gently stroked the little curve and found himself thinking fondly of the little one inside him.

“It's me, your father. I'm sorry about my doubts earlier, but sometimes they try to overtake me,” he whispered. 

Arthur turned around. Nobody was there to hear him, so he turned towards his child again. He smiled sheepishly and was grateful for being alone.

“If you are a boy, I'll teach you to hunt, to wield a sword,” he continued. “And if you really are a girl, I'll teach you the same. Because no matter what, you'll rule this world anyway. I might as well prepare you the best way I can.” 

Arthur shut his eyes and leaned back. He thought about all the things Merlin would teach their child and he laughed. At least Merlin could not better him as a warrior.

Then he opened his eyes. They did not know whether their child had magic or not. Arthur hoped it would inherit the best of both of them. It was worth the risk, worth the pain and fear. Sitting here alone in the forest gave him strength. He was still Arthur, he would survive this, for Merlin, for his child and the kingdom they would build. He inhaled deeply and was content. From afar he spotted Kilgharrah in the sky.

 

*

 

It was like a feast. Arthur had persuaded Merlin to sit outside the mountain at a fire, roasting the rabbits with some roots and herbs. The pig was stored away, carefully prepared, so it would not go to waste.

“Mhm, that was the first meat in ages. And it was delicious,” Merlin said with his mouth still half full. He discarded the plate and wiped his hands clean.

Arthur grinned. He felt like himself again.

Merlin watched him and smiled. “So, you're still a man after all,” he said when he had swallowed the last pieces.

Arthur pushed him and they both laughed. “Indeed I am,” Arthur replied.

Merlin reached for him, laying his hand on Arthur's neck. “I love you,” he said, staring into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur put aside his own plate, cupping Merlin's cheek. Then they leaned into a long kiss. Merlin felt his body answering to Arthur's words. His lips opened and he remembered what it was like to be aroused in Arthur's presence. He had not allowed himself to feel that way during the last weeks. Now that they were about to find some kind of ordinary life as a couple again, he longed for Arthur's touch.

“You are the man I want. I always did,” Merlin said.

“And you shall have me,” Arthur answered, kissing him again. 

Merlin nodded and got up. They put out the fire and retreated to the cave. Merlin took Arthur's hand. They rarely touched each other that way but Merlin liked it. This time his hand tingled and he drew it away in surprise.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“I don't know. Your hand felt strange.”

“Strange?”

“I'll check it when we're back inside,” Merlin replied and took Arthur's hand anyway. The sensation remained and felt oddly familiar.

When they entered the main cave, Kilgharrah lay on the huge platform in the middle. He snored.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I'll throw him out.”

Merlin chuckled. “I'd like to see you try.”

“You could command him,” Arthur said, frowning.

“I'd rather put a sound spell around our chamber. I like him close by,” Merlin said.

Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair. “Of course.”

They passed the dragon and retired to their cavern. Merlin's eyes flashed golden and the dragon's snoring sound abated. Arthur went to the antechamber with the water. He drank from it and felt refreshed. He could not remember that the water felt so cool and clear before.

“Let me see your hands,” Merlin said, and Arthur held them out to him.

“Hm, nothing unusual,” Merlin turned them around. “What have you done in the forest?”

“I was hunting, Merlin. You just ate it,” Arthur said.

“Did anything unusual happen?” Merlin asked.

Arthur reflected on it. He had been so happy after the hunt that he almost forgot about the sensations.

“I could see more,” he started.

“See more? What do you mean?”  
“I don't know, everything was sharp and clear and then...” he searched for the right words. “The tree was glowing.”

Merlin watched him closely. “Anything else?”

“I heard more. Yes, the forest was so quiet but then I could hear even the smallest movement in the undergrowth.”

Merlin rubbed his temple. Could it be? “Did you find the rabbits easily?” He asked.

Arthur could hardly remember. “I don't know, I just went hunting. It's second nature to me.”

“Indeed,” Merlin muttered and looked into Arthur's eyes. “Don't be alarmed,” he said and his own eyes flashed. He stumbled backwards from a backlash he had not expected.

“Wow,” he exclaimed. “You are full of surprises.” 

“What is it? Something wrong?”

Merlin smiled and moved towards him. “No,” he said and rose his hand to Arthur's belly. “May I?”

“Of course,” Arthur replied and put his hand over Merlin's when he touched him. He felt the magic surging through his body, but there was something else. Something answered it.

Arthur gaped. Merlin felt it, too.

“There is nothing wrong with you. You are pregnant with a magical child,” Merlin said. “It kindles magic inside yourself.”

Arthur had to sit down. “You mean...?”

Merlin nodded. “Magic enhanced your senses.”

Arthur was not sure whether this was a good thing. “Will it increase?”

“I don't know. You are the first man with a magical child inside, remember?”

Arthur started to tremble. The fear returned so suddenly that he could not help it.

“It's okay. That's why we are in this cave,” Merlin said and embraced him. ”Let me take care of it.” Then he flashed his eyes. _“Sibb,_ ” he murmured and Arthur's agitation ceased.

He swallowed and his heart calmed down. “Can I hex you now?” He asked.

“I'm afraid not,” Merlin replied, giggling. ”You won't turn into a wizard, but you surely will feel more than you are used to.”

Arthur watched his hands. Then he put them back on his belly. “So the heir to my throne will be a sorcerer,” he said more to himself.

Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “And how do you feel about that?” He asked.

Arthur looked at him. “I am good.” He shifted and Merlin sat beside him.

“I was afraid in the forest, but then I just used it, and it felt good. I could be the man you deserve,” Arthur said, looking at Merlin.

They kissed so softly it made Merlin's magic purr. And there it was again. Arthur could feel the magic in his body answering it. He drew away and panted.

Merlin looked at him. “You don't have to be afraid of it,” he said.

Arthur took a few breaths, then he said: “I am not. It's the best thing I've ever felt in your presence.”

Then he leaned in again, kissing Merlin how magic guided him, and he could let go in a way he had never experienced. He removed Merlin's tunic while Merlin lit the torches in the cave with his golden eyes.

Arthur stripped off his own clothes and they beheld each other in the glowing fire that was lighting the walls. It had been too long. Arthur was aching inside from the need that overtook him. Magic was not helping to calm him down. It drew him towards Merlin even more. Merlin's face was released of all tension, and he watched his king with the utmost devotion. It made Arthur's heart hurt. He wanted to conquer all the worlds for this man. He wanted to marry him, when their child was born and so much more. But for now it was enough to feel him in his arms. Arthur did not think about the future. If death would take him this night, he would not fear it, as long as Merlin was by his side.

Merlin made Arthur stand in front of him while he remained sitting on their bed. Arthur complied and Merlin embraced Arthur's waist putting his ear to Arthur's belly. Merlin closed his eyes and whispered something. Arthur could feel warmth rising in his loins that made his cock stir.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, his voice thick.

“I am talking to our child, telling her how much I love you,” Merlin answered looking up into Arthur's face.

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. “Will she be safe...when we... you know?”

Merlin smiled reassuringly. “I don't believe any harm will come to her when I make love to you,” he said and kissed the small curve that protected their baby.

Arthur closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Merlin seized his buttocks and kneaded them. A groan escaped Arthur's mouth, and his hand in Merlin's hair turned into a fist. He had to summon all his strength not to pull at it. Merlin kissed his belly, and every time Merlin's mouth touched the sensitive skin the sensation of magic exchanging between them increased. It soon felt like they became one, ever flowing like a perfect river winding through the forest of life. Merlin kept kissing him, descending to Arthur's erect cock, taking it into his mouth.

Arthur cried out because the pleasure was almost too much to bear.

“Merlin!” He pressed out. “I had no idea,” he added then his voice failed. Jolts of energy ran through his body like a violent pulse. 

“I can't...” he wanted to say more, but Merlin already knew what it was. 

Merlin released him so Arthur could breathe again.

“Is that what it feels like for you all the time?” he asked when he regained power over his voice again.

Merlin simply nodded.

“It's...”

“Yes,” Merlin said and embraced him again. 

“I won't last long that way,” Arthur said. 

“You don't have to.” 

“But I don't want it to end anytime soon.”

“Don't worry. There is plenty of time this night,” Merlin said and swallowed Arthur's cock again. This time he did not relent. He moved his mouth so eloquently, drowning them both in his magic that Arthur came just after a few moments, spilling his seed like he had never done before.

Arthur had forgotten where he was. The only thing that mattered was the skin of the man he loved against his own. Merlin released his cock and Arthur's body gave in. Merlin caught him with a little help of magic, laying him gently on their bed.

Arthur had passed out. Merlin touched his forehead.  _“Wendan,”_ he murmured.

Arthur blinked.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked.

Arthur did not reply, but tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Merlin lay beside him, putting an arm over Arthur's chest and waited for his king to gather his strength. But Arthur just went to sleep, his body relaxing from the overwhelming experience. Merlin smiled and kissed his placid face.

He eventually got up and removed the spell around their chamber. The dragon's snore was gone.

Kilgharrah still resided on the great platform. Merlin went towards him. The dragon bent his head.

“What is it, Merlin?” Kilgharrah asked.

“Arthur has magic,” he said. 

“No, the child has the magic that inhabits his body right now.”

“Is it dangerous?” Merlin asked.

“Only if the child dies,” Kilgharrah answered.

Merlin's eyes widened. “What does that mean?”

“Arthur will be forever bound to it. A bond of magic, so strong that even a few days after giving birth he will be most sensitive to itscondition. I will do everything in my power to deliver this child to the world, but we cannot be sure it will survive. The first days will tell whether they'llboth live or die.” 

Merlin rose his hand to his mouth, an unbearable pain piercing his heart.

“What can I do?” Merlin asked.

“You already do everything you can, but he still needs much rest every day, apart from a hunting trip now and then.”

Merlin lowered his head. “He just...” How did one talk to a dragon about this matter? “He passed out,” Merlin said, looking up again.

Kilgharrah stared at him. “He did?”

“Yes, but I got him back with a spell.”

The dragon relaxed. “Why did he lose consciousness?”

“I don't want totalk about it,” Merlin said.

“You put a sound proof spell around your chamber. I assume there were noises to be expected you didn't want to wake me with,” the dragon inquired further.

Merlin nodded.

Kilgharrah chuckled. “He will not get anymore pregnant,” the dragon said, obviously drawing conclusions.

“Please, don't,” Merlin said, flinching. “You know, people do this also for pleasure.” he added.

Kilgharrah laughed. “You are strange creatures, but do not despair, young warlock. The baby cannot really be harmed that way.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said, shaking his head and returning to his chamber.

Arthur was awake, sitting upright and looking at his hand again.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked.

Arthur glanced at him. “I am,” he replied. “Come here.”

Merlin moved towards him. “You shall not strain yourself too much,” he said while Arthur started to kiss him.

He gazed upwards. “Did Kilgharrah tell you that?”

“Indeed, he did,” Merlin responded. 

“Are you talking about our sex life to a dragon?” 

Merlin snorted. “I don't know,” He outright laughed about the absurdity of their situation.

Then Arthur's face fell and he got serious. He took Merlin's head in his hands. Their foreheads touched and Merlin closed his eyes.

“You're afraid, aren't you?” Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded. “I am.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”

“I still want to see you unravel.”

“Me too, but Kilgharrah said...”

“Kilgharrah said,” Arthur mimicked him. “Have no fear. I'll be careful.”

That was the problem. “Careful” was seldom an act they could accomplish when their bodies met. Now with Arthur's magic. Merlin could not shake off his concerns.

Arthur felt it. He withdrew and looked into his eyes. “I don't want to push you. I am sorry.”

Merlin's jaw tensed. “I could let you watch.”

Arthur's heart took a leap. “You would?”

“Only if you take me into your arms.” Merlin replied, parting his lips by the mere thought of it.

Arthur retreated further into the bed. He put up the cushions against the bedstead and seated himself comfortably in front of them. Then he opened his arms. “No strain,” he said.

Merlin mouth twitched. He removed all his clothes while Arthur watched him. He looked at Merlin's porcelain skin, like that of a woman, only without all the pliant curves. Arthur had long given up wishing for them, ever since he fell in love with this man.

Merlin came to him, kissing his right temple where Arthur's pulse raced beneath his lips.

Arthur closed his eyes and inhaled. He opened them again. “Are you aware what you are doing to me?”

“We made a deal.”  
“Yes we did. And as a knight and your king I adhere to it,” Arthur replied.

“Good,” Merlin simply said and turned around. His backside fitted perfectly to the other man's front and Arthur embraced him, placing his hands on Merlin's chest. He kissed his hair and breathed in his scent. It smelled like home.

Merlin's cock was half erect by the sensation of Arthur's skin and touch. He could feel his magic demanding more. Merlin wanted to make this work. He wanted to transform the magic flowing between them into something that was nurturing Arthur rather than depleting him. Maybe this could be a start.

“Just hold me,” Merlin said and felt Arthur instantly complying. It was something he was natural about it - a king's trait.

Arthur's strength to hold him and his fragility mingled into something new. Merlin breathed and closed his eyes. His magic carefully reached out to the man behind him and a gate opened in each of them where love could lave seamlessly.

Merlin touched himself. He started with his chest, where he caressed Arthur's hands. He worshipped every finger and slid effortlessly over them onto his own skin. His hands tingled with magic and his eyes wanted to turn golden, but he retained. He wandered down, avoiding his already hardened length, rather touching his inner thighs. It made his legs bend to the pleasure. He started to tremble.

“You okay?” Arthur asked him quietly.

“Yes.” Merlin said. “Just...my magic... I can hardly control it.”

“It's okay,” Arthur said. “You won't harm me.”

“You have no idea.” 

“I trust you.”

Merlin breathed heavily. Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe that was the clue, to trust himself and the magic inside him. Maybe it was time for that right now.

He could sense the surge of energy demanding to pass through him, so he shut his eyes and concentrated on his sole pleasure. His hands were electrified and Arthur's skin hot under his touch. Merlin's hip reared up and sank back, when he finally grabbed his cock and started to move his hand up and down. He licked his other hand, wetting his glans and teasing it. Arthur's breath quickened and his own cock hardened by the sight of Merlin surrendering in his arms.

“You are so hot,” he whispered in Merlin's ear. 

That drove Merlin over the edge. He just let go moving his hand faster and finally, his magic exploded inside of him. His eyes were glowing and Arthur could see their light when Merlin's face turned to the ceiling.

“Arthur!” He cried. 

The man behind him kissed his forehead and held him even tighter. Merlin's hand only needed a few more strokes and then he came, spilling his seed over his stomach and Arthur's hands.

Arthur felt the magic inside of him reaching out to the man in his arms, meeting him somewhere in a place that only these two inhabited, a union in another realm, and there was nothing to fear from it.

They sat together a long time, each spent in their own way, happy just to be alive in each other's presence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter three

 

The days went on, and they fell into a kind of daily routine. Arthur was able to leave the cave for two to three hours each day without enduring severe symptoms. Merlin often went with him, unless Arthur wanted to be alone. The rest of the time Merlin roamed the forest himself, collecting food and herbs, or he just took care of the strange household. They spent the evenings together with Kilgharrah. The dragon remained alert, always checking Arthur's condition. The king was not a fan of the daily inspections, but Kilgharrah insisted. And they soon found out why.

It was after another two weeks when Arthur came home from the forest. Merlin prepared dinner when Arthur hobbled into the main cave and groaned.

“What's wrong?” Merlin asked, abandoning the stove. He moved towards Arthur and supported him.

“My feet,” Arthur pressed out.

“What about them?”

“I don't know. I feel like they're exploding anytime soon,” Arthur came to a halt and sat down.

Merlin started to remove his boots, when something else caught his eye. He had only kissed Arthur goodbye in the morning during the last days, because he wanted to get up early and had not paid much attention to Arthur's body.

“Since when has it grown so much?” he asked and put a hand on Arthur's belly.

Arthur looked down at himself. He felt like an old man who had too many gallons of beer over the years. “I don't know. I can never tell. Is it bigger?”

“Bigger?” Merlin asked, mocking his words. “You look as if someone put a mid-sized bowl under your tunic,” he said and rubbed his temple. “That may explain your pain,” 

They both looked at Arthur's feet. They were swollen like two balloons.   
“Heavens!” Arthur exclaimed, and Merlin could see the terror rising to his face.

He grabbed his arm. “Stay put. I'll get Kilgharrah,” Then he vanished, hurrying outside because the dragon was nowhere near.

Merlin reached the entrance and called him, running through the woods up to a clearing where Kilgharrah could land. He saw him flying towards him and his heart calmed down.

“You have to come to the cave. Arthur needs you,” Merlin cried and did not wait for the dragon to answer. He just ran back, meeting him in the main cave where the dragon landed on the big platform. 

Arthur still sat where Merlin had put him, his breath laboured. He flinched from the pain.

“Look at his feet,” Merlin said. 

Kilgharrah came closer. “Have you been walking through the woods again?” he asked.

“I always walk through the woods. They never hurt like that,” his mood degrading with each moment.

“What about his belly? It has grown so much?” Merlin asked further.

Kilgharrah huffed. “I think, the next phase is beginning.”

“Which means?” Arthur asked, still torn between needing and hating the wretched beast.

“A magical child grows as thrice as fast as an ordinary one before it is born,” he said.

“It does?” Arthur asked, more occupied with the pain than able to rant at him.

“Do you remember the blue salve you found in the other cave?” Kilgharrah asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Collect some of it, but beware not to strike it with your fingers. It will transfer its healing powers to the first one who touches it,” the dragon added.

“Great.” Arthur said, his face twisted.

“I'll think of something,” Merlin said and went on his way.

The colour of Arthur's feet turned into an alarmingly deep red, nearly purple.

Kilgharrah drew nearer and nudged the man. “Put them up,” he said and offered a little part of his claw. Arthur was almost unable to lift them. It filled him with horror how quickly his condition could deteriorate. Even the cave did not protect him from the worst symptoms.

“Don't lose hope, Arthur Pendragon. The salve will help you,” the dragon said, and Arthur calmed down at it. The presence of the creature soothed him. He was a nanny after all.

“Thank you,” Arthur simply stated and rested his head. 

Kilgharrah made sure he was warm, keeping his head close to the man at his feet.

“Please talk to me. Distract me from this pain,” Arthur said, his voice exerted.

Kilgharrah smiled a dragon's smile remembering the old days, when dragons were born in this cave constantly.

“There was a beautiful dragon lady that lived in these woods,” he started, “She wore a green scale with golden pecks at her belly. Her name was Rowarrah. She lived near the lake, where the spirits have breathed life into all living things long since the dawn of the five kingdoms. She was a wonderful dragon, twice my size and very gentle. She has never destroyed a village, never burnt any crops or killed a man. They called her THE MOTHER.”

Arthur felt like a little boy again, listening to one of Gaius' bedtime stories. He had forgotten what it meant to be nurtured like this. He eased off and found himself eager to learn more.

“Although she was peaceful, she had to endure the fear and revenge of men. They stole and destroyed her eggs. Sometimes evil sorcerers helped them and persecuted her kind, following them deep into the forest. She found this mountain and called other dragons for help, building a magical hatching cave. She never entered it herself because she could not fit through the top entrance. It had to be as small and secret as possible. The dragonlords finally concealed the cave with a spell that prevented other people from entering. Still, all the dragons got killed except me. A dragon's egg needs years to grow without the magic of his family.”

Kilgharrah stopped and sighed. Arthur's hair whirled.

“What became of her?” he asked.

“She was my companion. I never knew why she choose me, but she always said I made her laugh. One day I asked her to father her eggs and she agreed. I felt strong in her presence and wanted to destroy the people that hunted us. But she said, I must not be bitter, for she feared the age of the dragons may come to an end.”

“I hope it never will,” Arthur interrupted him and the beast looked into his eyes.

“You are the noblest king this land has ever seen,” Kilgharrah told him. “Rowharrah was the one that told me of your shared destiny with Merlin. When she died from a forest fire, trying to save her eggs from the wrath of man, she told me of King Arthur and the great sorcerer. They would restore balance to the land and make peace with those who have magic. She made me pledge to find you both, nurturing your bond, so she could die in peace.”

“And you have,” Arthur said. “I'm so sorry for your loss,” he added, stroking the rough skin of the dragon's foot.

Kilgharrah kept silent, and they just remained close to each other sharing the grief Uther had brought upon them.

When Merlin returned, he found his king huddled beneath the dragon's feet. His heart melted every time he saw them both so intimate.

“You feeling better?” Merlin asked when he approached Arthur.

The king opened his eyes. “Not really, just managing with a little help from my friend,” he answered, his hand still on Kilgharrah's claw beside him.

Merlin smiled. “I brought you the salve,” he said and opened the basket.

The blue glow caught the dragon's attention. He rose his head and sniffed.

“It is unspoiled. You have done well, young warlock,” he said. “Now Arthur must take a handful himself and apply it to his feet.”

Arthur sat straight up and reached for the blue salve. It felt like velvet in his hand and instantly merged with his skin. He was astonished.

“Don't be afraid. It is supposed to react that way,” Kilgharrah said and Arthur continued.

“How does it work?” Merlin asked, while Arthur was busy making his feet glow like two blue lanterns.

“It converses with Arthur's magic, for the magic is what causes the symptoms. It soothes the energy that is building in the tissue. You have to apply it every other day as long as the pain troubles you,” Kilgharrah explained.

Arthur was totally immersed in his task. When he finally was finished, he put his feet up and leaned back.

“Will this work on every part of my body?” Arthur asked, visibly exhausted.

“Yes,” the dragon answered.

Arthur needed to catch his breath for a moment.

“Merlin,” he then said.

“Yes,” the sorcerer answered, coming to his side.

“Please help me,” Arthur said. “My stomach...” he groaned as if the child was growing and causing him new pain in this very minute.

“I can't. The salve will react to me,” Merlin said. He looked at Arthur and his heart hurt.

“Just...take my hand,” Arthur said and rose one of his arms.

Merlin looked up at the dragon. Kilgharrah nodded slightly, and Merlin took Arthur's hand, carefully guiding it to the basket. He moved it without touching the blue salve, and together they fetched a handful, putting it onto Arthur's belly. It dissolved into the skin with the first touch, and they rubbed the rest of it slowly all over the aching muscles.

Arthur exhaled, giving himself into Merlin's hand, finally released from the worst cramps. Merlin just kept stroking his belly, letting Arthur sink deeper into tranquillity. His breath evened out and the pain was finally gone.

 

“How long until I can touch him again?” Merlin asked the dragon.

“Give it some more time. Just put him to bed and let him sleep,” Kilgharrah answered.

Merlin complied. With a levitation spell he commanded the limp body to their chamber. He covered him with a duvet he had brought all the way from Camelot last week. Arthur slept soundly under it and Merlin stole away from the bedchamber, enchanting it for protection.

He returned to the main cave, sitting beside his dragon.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You are always welcome,” Kilgharrah answered. “You need rest, too, young warlock.”

Merlin sighed. “I worry all the time,” he said.

“I know. But Arthur is very strong minded. And he loves you. That is his greatest strength,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin leaned his head against the dragon's foot. “Will the child keep growing as fast as it does now?”

“I'm afraid it will.”

“So he won't be able to get out of the cave as much as he wants to. That will degrade his mood.”

“You have to find some distraction then,” Kilgharrah said.

“You don't understand. Arthur needs to feel the earth under his feet, smell the grass when it's covered in morning dew and most of all. He needs the light,” Merlin said, gathering the basket.

“Wait what the morning brings and have faith in this place, in Arthur,” the dragon asked.

Merlin nodded. “Good night,” he said and went his way, joining Arthur for the night.

 

*

 

Arthur woke up the next morning and his face seemed more relaxed than Merlin had ever seen. He lifted the duvet and looked at his feet. They had gone back to their normal seize. He dared to sit up and place them on the ground. It felt good, no hint of pain. Arthur carefully, gradually put weight on them while getting up.

“Ahhh” he let out a long sigh and shut his eyes. He stretched his body and felt refreshed like after a long and satisfying night's sleep. His belly visibly bunched out from the rest of his sturdy figure.

“That stuff really worked,” Arthur said, inspecting his feet.

Merlin rose his head and leaned on his forearm. He would never have imagined how beautiful Arthur was with child. It seemed like a promise.

“No pain anymore?” Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. He looked down and touched the curve that all so quickly had transformed into a little mound literally growing before his very eyes.

“I can't see my crown jewels anymore,” he simply said.

Merlin chuckled, sympathetically. “I can see them just fine,” he said softly.

Now Arthur smiled. He climbed back to bed and Merlin covered them both with the duvet, their faces close. “I'm relieved to hear that,” Arthur responded.

They kissed and Merlin put one hand on Arthur's belly. “I think the salve relaxed her, too.”

At these words Arthur felt magic stir under his skin. It was like a prickle that enlivened him. He grew to like it. “She agrees,” he said. He could not say when it had felt natural to assume the child was female. They just did now.

Merlin kissed him again, softly and meaningful. He ran his fingers through the golden hair and traced the outlines of Arthur's face. “She'll be beautiful,” Merlin whispered.

“If she takes after you,” Arthur responded quietly.

A hinted smile played around Merlin's mouth, his heart melting at the remark.

Arthur rolled on his back and regretted it instantly. “Ah!” he cried.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, rising at once.

“I just forgot I can't do this anymore. I feel like being smothered from the weight.” Arthur said. “Don't worry. Lying on my sides is just fine,” he added.

Merlin exhaled. “Can imagine that.”

“No, you can't,” Arthur just said, then he smiled. “But that's alright.” 

He got up and dressed. Merlin just watched him. He could no longer tell what a man was supposed to look like. Arthur's body was made for bearing a child, Merlin thought. It looked all natural to him. A few weeks ago Merlin would have never believed this to be true.

“I'm going hunting,” Arthur stated when he was done and had gathered his bag and weapons.

“Sure,” Merlin said. “Be careful.”

Arthur turned towards him. “Don't worry. She'll guide me,” he said and looked down at the bulge again. “Though you may need to adapt my trousers tomorrow. They sit tighter, again.”

Merlin smiled and blinked. “I will,” he replied. “Now catch us something, my warrior.” He veiled his utter concern for Arthur's health, but being healthy also meant that he could be the protector and provider to this family, no matter how small. So he let him.

Arthur nodded and vanished from their chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter four

 

Arthur could go into the woods regularly again. The salve soothed his body each night, and he felt content just by being able to move without any pain.

After another ten days the men sat at the fire in the evening and ate what Arthur had caught in the forest.

“You're my favourite cook, Merlin,” Arthur said, emptying the bowel in his hands.

“Am I?”

“You wish,” Arthur teased him and they both laughed.

Then Arthur grew silent and stared into the fire.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, licking his fingers and wiping them with a small cloth.

Arthur inhaled. “I guess, I miss Camelot.”

Merlin watched him. “Of course you do.”

“I wonder how they fare without us. I wish I knew what's going on,” Arthur said.

They had indeed lived in their own private world, as if there was nothing outside of it.

“You can't go there,” Merlin said.

“I know,” Arthur said. “I understand,” he added and lowered his head. 

Merlin did not like the look on his face. He sighed. He had expected this day to come. Arthur needed to be king to his subjects, more than being a warrior or hunter. And although the kingdom was in good hands, he hurt from being separated.

 

They had applied the salve on Arthur's skin like every night and he exhaled, laying down. Merlin did not dare touching him. He just watched his king, looking so different now, so fragile, yet still strong.

“Could you bear being alone for a few days with Kilgharrah?” he asked, sitting next to Arthur.

Arthur blinked. “Why?” he asked.

“It's a surprise. You'll see.”

Arthur opened his eyes. “Am I to accept you leaving me alone without even knowing where you're going?” he asked, worry stealing into his face like a traitor.

Merlin could not resist touching his arm. “I know, we are supposed to be here together, but I am not the only thing you need in your life in order to be happy.”

Arthur put his hand over Merlin's. “At the end of the day, you are. If anything's happening to you...”

“Don't go there, Arthur,” Merlin interrupted him. “I know you are scared, but the dragon would protect you, and I am very much capable of looking after myself.”

Arthur looked at him in terror. This was not a mere question open for debate. Merlin had already made up his mind. He felt torn. Any other time he would not have questioned his sorcerer's wisdom and agreed to it.

“There are much darker forces out there at work than bandits or armies of other kingdoms,” Arthur said instead.

Merlin's face softened. “I know, my love. But they all obey me and if not, I have powerful helpers to overcome any threats.”

“You're lying,” Arthur whispered.

“Of course.”

Arthur's breath grew heavy.

“I'll be back as soon as I can,” Merlin said, mustering all his strength to show Arthur his serenest face, though he was afraid himself to leave him like this. But if he told Arthur about the nature of his quest, he would never let him go. He would deem it unnecessary and feel worse than before. 

“What choice do I have?” Arthur asked, defeated.

Merlin relaxed. “I'll talk to the dragon in the morning.”

 

*

 

“Don't worry, young warlock,” Kilgharrah said. “The king is save with me.”

“Be gentle,” Merlin said.

“I will.”

Merlin looked at the dragon one more time, and then he left the cave, mounting his horse and riding off to Camelot.

 

*

 

They greeted him like a long lost son. Merlin, who preferred the spirits and whispers of the forest to the idle chatter of men was overwhelmed by the feeling of coming home, when the gates of the citadel opened. The knights welcomed him first. Lancelot bowed, and then they just hugged, while Percival could not help but lifting Merlin up in the air in celebration. They laughed together, enjoying the very moment of Merlin's arrival, but soon they turned serious again.

“How is the king? Is he safe?” Percival asked.

“He is, but I don't have much time,” Merlin answered, and they hurried over the courtyard, swiftly calling in a council meeting.

To behold the Round Table again with its knights gathered around kindled a warm feeling inside Merlin's chest. Though his heart suffered a sting, when he saw Arthur's seat empty.

“Long live the king!” they shouted salutatory. The walls vibrated with their voices, sworn to the man they had pledged their allegiance to. Merlin realised he had missed the sight of them being so dedicated to Arthur.

They sat down, only Merlin remained standing.

“Much time has passed since we last met. I can assure you, the king is alive and well,” he started. He could see their faces loosen up. He then told them about the last weeks in the cave, carefully selecting the most important parts, leaving out any details about Arthur's more intimate trials.

Merlin watched them all, one after another. At last his glance rested on Guinevere. She looked well, the rank of regent clearly becoming her. She sat among the knights as an equal.

“I came to you before the time of birth is upon us, because I need your help,” Merlin finally said. “I have done everything I could for him, but there is something that I cannot give to him...Camelot.”

A silence rose while every member of the round table understood the meaning of Merlin's words.

“He is brave as you would expect your king to be, but he suffers your absence,” he continued.

The knights were murmuring. Gwaine got up. “May I speak?” he asked.

Merlin nodded.

“The southern borders are fretful these days. The old king of Mercia has died and rumour has it, different parties are fighting for the throne. People have fled into our kingdom. Food and shelter are scarce in the outer villages. We had to send more patrols to ensure the safety of our people. We can hardly afford to spare a single knight.”

Merlin was alarmed instantly. The southern borders were close to the Great Mountain. He had not seen nor heard people fighting around it, yet, but he badly felt the need to leave to ensure Arthur was safe. Why had he not heard of this? Kilgharrah must have noticed on his endless flights above the sky. Merlin swore into his breath.

“All the more reason to join me, fellow knights, for the king might be in danger.” Merlin said and he had their full attention. When they learned about the true hiding place of Arthur, they grew anxious.

Lancelot, who functioned as leader of the knights in Arthur's absence, rose. “Night is upon us, Merlin. But at dawn a few of us will ride out with you,” he said.

The murmuring continued. Lancelot lifted his hand. “There can only be three to aid the king. The rest must tend to protect the citadel and the borders.”

He appointed Gwaine, Percival and Elyan to ride with Merlin. He also sent three younger knights with them for border patrol. Lancelot and Leon would remain in the castle. They all agreed. Lancelot looked at Guinevere. She also nodded and rose to speak. “The last word from the court of Mercia was a frightful one. One of the knights is acting as temporary regent, but we cannot know whether he is still alive or not. I have sent heralds to offer our assistance but I have not received any answers. You better hurry.”

Lancelot thanked her. “You have served Camelot well, Guinevere.”

Then he turned towards Merlin. “It is set then.”

The knights rose. “Long live the king!” they shouted in unison and Merlin could feel the power of their promise.

They all left the courtroom, only Guinevere stayed behind. She turned towards Merlin who still gathered his belongings.

“How is he?” she asked and Merlin looked up, realising what she was asking.

He kept packing, hiding his eyes, so Guinevere could not see how deep his concern ran. “He is very pregnant.”

She came closer. “I would not know what that feels like,” she said and Merlin could feel the pang she meant to inflict.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked.

She instantly back-pedaled and lowered her gaze. “I'm sorry,” she replied.

Merlin inhaled. He would probably have to live with her anger underneath for a long time. He decided to accept that for Arthur's sake.

“His belly is growing fast. The baby will be due soon,” he said.

“But it has barely been three months,” she responded.

Merlin nodded. “You cannot imagine what he is going through,” he lowered his head. “Nobody can.”

Guinevere's face softened and she wanted to touch his shoulder for reassurance. She dared not. “And you face this all on your own,” It was not a question anybody had to ask.

“I have help,” he responded without lifting his head.

“The dragon,” she concluded.

“I would never have imagined that he is capable of tending to Arthur like that,” Merlin said and finally rose his head again. “You should see him nudging Arthur's head when he leans against his feet. And Arthur relaxes in his presence, sometimes more than he does with me,” he added.

“Maybe only magic is strong enough to hold Albion's finest.” Guinevere said gently.

She looked at him with open affection and Merlin felt her appraisal warming his heart.

“Maybe you're right,” he said. In the end she was a wise and sensible woman, who was devoted to Arthur's well-being and the kingdom he ruled.

“Take this?” she said, handing Merlin a necklace. The pendant was made of gold. It displayed a dove with a flower in his pecker. “It was a gift my mother received from her mother. For luck.”

Merlin gazed at her. “Are you sure you want to part with that?”

“I want it back with him, Merlin, when you return. I cannot wait to meet your child. If it's a girl. The necklace shall belong to her.”

Merlin was at a loss for words, looking at the pendant, feeling the texture and the magic that the metal of gold inherited. “You give us your blessing?” He finally said.

“If this child will live among us, then nobody, not even me, could doubt who is supposed to be at Arthur's side.”

Merlin bowed to her, acknowledging the dignity of her words. Maybe she was far too proud and accomplished to dwell on the loss of a marriage to the king. Merlin was glad to have her on their side.

 

*

 

It was a day's ride and the weather did not aid them. A strong wind doubled the effort of the horses, and clouds fled over a troubled sky. Now and then rain was pouring down on the little party. At midday they had to seek shelter beneath the roots of a large tree.

Merlin managed to light a fire and they rested for a while.

“Do you really think it might help the king when we see him... well, like that?” Percival asked, while he absently carved bits from a piece of wood with his dagger.

Merlin looked at him. “It may be unusual...”  
“To say the least,” Gwaine interrupted.

Merlin shot him a glance. Gwaine lowered his head.

“You better choose your words wisely,” Merlin hissed. “When you speak of Arthur in my presence.”

“Sorry,” Gwaine mumbled and threw away a pebble he had found on the ground. 

“He does not mean any disrespect. It's just new to us, Merlin. That's all,” Elyan chimed in.

Merlin exhaled. “I know,” He bowed his head. “I didn't intend to take him away from you like that.”

A silence followed his words. Nobody of the knights knew how to deal with a leader who had literally transformed from a strong, shining warrior into a vessel of life, carrying a child. Merlin bet that to most of the knights it was just unthinkable. They really feared to meet him.

“Listen. He is still your king, the man you have sworn to die for, no matter what,” Merlin eventually said.

They agreed.

“Arthur needs you, more than ever. He will refuse to see you, but only because he is not used to other company than me. I need him to accept the state he is in. Otherwise the birth maybe more of a problem than it will be anyway. When he feels your support, he may come fully to terms with this pregnancy,” Merlin stated.

They all looked at each other. To hear the words “Arthur” and “pregnancy” in one line made them still shudder.

“What do you mean, it will be more of a problem?” Elyan asked.

“Deep down Arthur is still ashamed of this whole situation. It overwhelms him. He would never admit it openly. He is far too concerned with my feelings. But our child can feel everything, even the unspoken words, the tension, the doubts whether you'll be able deliver it or not,” Merlin explained, wondering, where he had mustered the courage to discuss their problems so directly.

“I can wield a sword, protect people from harm but I am a damn inexperienced midwife,” Gwain said. The others dared not to laugh, but Merlin could see the same concerns in all their eyes.

“Just be there and treat him like a man. Don't laugh at him or ridicule his symptoms. That's all I ask. I trust you,” Merlin answered.

“You do?” Percival asked.

“Completely,” Merlin replied and all was said between the men.

 

*

 

They reached the mountain late in the evening. Merlin guided them into the main cave, where Kilgharrah rested on the great platform. The men were startled by the immensity of the creature inside these walls.

Merlin smiled and liked to see them out of their depths for a moment. “Don't be afraid,” he said. “He is one of us.”

“Good evening, noble knights of Camelot,” Kilgharrah greeted them.

Merlin glanced around the cave. “Where is Arthur?”

“He is sleeping. I had to insist,” the dragon answered.

“Is he alright?” Elyan asked.

“Of course he is. As long as I breathe he will be,” Kilharrah replied, his eyes glowing far too much suddenly.

“It's okay,” Merlin said to him with a sombre voice the knights were not familiar with.

The beast calmed down and retreated to its platform.

“You really are a dragonlord, aren't you?” Gwaine said.

Merlin smiled.

“And Arthur is lucky to have you,” Elyan added.

“My magic would have little meaning without him,” Merlin said, still eyeing the dragon.

“You are the greatest sorcerer of the realm. You could have done anything. Why did you choose him?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin looked at the knight. “Because I love him,” he said.

Gwaine nodded, his mouth twitching slightly. The knights settled for the night. There was plenty of space to accommodate them. Merlin brought blankets and laughed at Percivals remark about him behaving like a mother hen. Kilgharra was asleep again.

Merlin retreated to their private chamber, cautiously slipping under the duvet with Arthur, after stripping his clothes. The air was chill, and he heated a stone to make sure they were not freezing at night. Arthur lay on his side, his belly so huge he could not sleep in another position anymore.

Merlin whispered to his child. “Tomorrow you will meet new friends. You're gonna love them.” Then he closed his eyes, enchanting the little cavern with a protection spell.

A few hours later the dragon's roar woke everybody at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter five

 

Merlin got up in an instant. He did not take time to dress but ran into the main cave with only his shirt on. He had rarely heard such a terrifying cry from Kilgharrah.

The knights stood in front of the dragon, still stunned by the sudden events, covering their eyes because of the flames. Merlin gasped. The whole cave seemed to be on fire.

Merlin called his friend, he commanded him to stop but the dragon merely turned his head. “I do not answer to you, warlock,” he said and took off to the opening at the top of the cave that only led him into the night sky.

“What is happening?” Gwaine asked when the noise suddenly died down.

Merlin was shaking. He heaved deep breaths and as soon as he realised what had come about, his face darkened. “Somebody thinks he can mess with me by stealing my dragon,” he said.

“Stealing him?” Elyan asked.

“He cannot betray me on his own. I'll find the person responsible,” Merlin added and turned back to his chambers. He fetched his remaining clothes and looked at the bed, watching his sleeping king from afar. Arthur did not even stir from the turmoil outside. That meant the birth of their child was near. Kilgharrah had told Merlin that Arthur would enter a period of extended and deep sleep to gather his powers. When he returned to the knights they wanted to join him but he refused. 

“I need you at Arthur's side. He will need your protection when I am gone,” Merlin said.

“That is not how we do things,” Gwaine said.

“I know,” Merlin replied, coming close and squeezing their shoulders. “But remember what I told you in the woods,” he added. “The only thing that matters is, that you support him in every way possible. And this time only I can confront this enemy. Whoever it is must have powerful magic.”

The knights nodded and drew their swords. They were not only devoted to Arthur but to the king's sorcerer as well. Merlin was their unsung queen though nobody would openly admit it. Elyan was allowed into their private chamber to watch over the king, Gwaine guarded the main cave. Percival followed Merlin to the entrance of the mountain itself. They hurried and Merlin gave last orders to the knight.

“I will hear you in my head, Percival. If anybody attempts to enter the cave, call for me,” he said.

“Yes, Sire,” Percival said.

It was an odd feeling to be addressed like that but it felt so damn right.

Merlin took his horse and rode out, calling for his dragon, following the faint trail of the sound of his wings. “I'll find you,” he said into the night air. “And I'll find who did this to you.”

 

Arthur got agitated. Elyan came to his side. He did not know what to do. His hand wanted to reach out to Arthur, but he did not know how. “Shh,” he said instead. “It is alright, my lord.”

Arthur opened his eyes. “You're not Merlin,” he said, still half asleep.

“No, I am not, Sire,” Elyan responded.

Then it hit Arthur with full force. “Elyan? What are you doing here?” He tried to sit up which proved to be rather difficult. Arthur groaned.

“Are you alright?” Elyan asked, while Arthur slowly pushed himself upright.   
Elyan gaped at the enormous belly. He quickly lowered his face to not further embarrass the king and himself.

“Damn,” Arthur vented. “Where is he?”

“He is looking for the dragon?” Elyan said, eyes still locked to the ground.

Arthur fell back to the bed. “I'll kill him,” he said, covering his face with his hand.

“He had no choice, my lord. Another magician has gotten a hold over his dragon,”

Arthur looked at him. All the words in his head seemed to tumble out of his grasp into a terrible mess. His hands started shaking and his belly ached. Fear settled into his bones. “Please, leave me,” he said.

“I can't, my lord, court sorcerer's orders,” Elyan said.

“What about king's orders?” Arthur asked, still shaking.

Elyan looked up. “At any given day, when we ride out together to protect Camelot from our enemies, I'd follow you to whatever end, my lord. Right now it is you who needs care and protection. It is what I am supposed to do now, and I will not refrain from it.”

Arthur breathed heavily. It felt like everything was slipping away from him. Merlin had brought the knights, but he was not even strong enough to command them. He did not know whether he should be angry or embarrassed anymore. He wanted be buried under the mountain. Then Merlin came to his mind. He was out there, chasing a madman with magic, fighting for the life of their child. And he could do nothing but persevere and keep himself as sane as possible. Of course Merlin had sent for the knights, of course he would do anything to cheer him up, in whatever twisted way. Arthur opened his eyes. He had to stay strong.   
“Who else is here?” he asked.

“Gwaine is in the main cave and Percival guards the entrance,” Elyan said. 

“I want to meet them,” Arthur said.

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded. “Fetch me my clothes, will you?” Arthur said.

Elyan looked around and gathered trousers, boots and a lined jacket. He could see the mending to enlarge it two times.

Arthur rose and Elyan helped him to dress. “Can you walk?”

“I'm pregnant, Elyan, not disabled,” he replied.

It was the first time he had said this to someone else than Merlin. It did not feel as bad as he had thought, and suddenly Arthur was glad they had come.

The withdrawal of the dragon's magic had weakened him, he could feel it. They approached the main cave, where Gwaine observed the ceiling for Kilgharrah's return.

“My lord,” he exclaimed when he recognised him. “You look...well,” he added.

“I've been in better shape,” Arthur responded, and they shared a little laugh that lightened the mood explicitly.

When Arthur reached him, they clasped their shoulders. “Thank you for coming,” he said, his jaw muscles working visibly.

Gwain nodded.

“What happened?” Arthur asked while he made them sit.

“Merlin returned to Camelot and told us to come. He said you... needed us,” Gwaine replied.

Arthur looked at them both. They beheld each other for a few moments.

“We arrived yesterday evening, when you already slept, Sire,” Elyan continued. “All was quiet, when the dragon suddenly woke up and roared. I thought the walls might collapse around us.”

“Then Merlin came and tried to command the beast, but the dragon just disregarded him and took off,” Gwaine added. “Now he is after him.”

Arthur exhaled. He had not only lost the dragon's protection but Merlin's as well. He looked at his knights, who sat there by his side, while his body was swollen and assailable. They did not seem to mind, and that strangely comforted him. He sighed. At least he was not alone. His brothers' presence was more than sufficient right now. He realised how much he had missed their company. 

“Does it hurt?” Elyan asked, reluctantly.

“Sometimes,” Arthur said.

“Right now?”

“A bit.” 

They looked around. “Can we do anything?” Gwaine asked, uneasy just sitting and waiting for something to happen.

Arthur sighed. “I usually go into the forest in the morning. I can only do so for an hour now. It gets harder each day to walk free. Now I cannot go anywhere without my protectors,” he said.

“We'll entertain you, Sire.” Gwaine said. “Is there any food?”

“In the antechamber of our private cave,” Arthur said and pointed his finger to the little entrance.

Gwaine got up. “You sit tight. I'll fetch us some breakfast, and then I'll tell you all the things Guinevere did in your absence,” he said and smiled.

Arthur laughed, and this time the child rejoiced with him. He could feel the flow of magic between them and for a moment, he was happy.

 

*

 

Merlin had reached the end of the forest and closed in on the border of Camelot. A vast area of plain fields enfolded before his eyes, where he dismounted and called for his dragon in the ancient tongue. He closed his eyes and searched for the sorcerer, who held Kilgharrah captive to his spell.

_'I cannot follow you, drakon,'_ he called. ' _I'd risk war.'_

The air remained silent and Merlin felt utterly stripped of his powers.

Then something stirred in the far sky. Merlin called again for his dragon but the creature that approached the field took him by surprise. It was a little dragon, all white and skinny. Merlin held his hands up to shield himself against an attack.

_'You need not fear me, Emrys.'_ Merlin heard in his mind.  _'I have come to help you.'_

The dragon descended before his eyes.

“Who commands you?” Merlin asked.

“There is only one who can.”

“That's what I thought about Kilgharrah, too,” he replied bitterly.

“There is an evil force that binds him.”  
“What do you know about this?” Merlin asked.

“Someone who does not want your child to live.”  
Merlin staggered back. “How do you know?”

“The magical realm is chanting your song. The song of the greatest sorcerer and his king, who have sought out the spirits of the lake to immortalise their bond.”

Merlin looked at the small dragon and gasped.

“Not everybody is fond of the idea that you and your child will rule this world.”

Merlin had heard the druids talk about this. Now he learned that it was true. He finally had to face the forces that opposed what Arthur and Merlin had done out of love. Love, he mused. It was the strongest force of all. It could overcome the most unlikely obstacles. Naturally, some people feared such power.

“Do you know where I can find this sorcerer?” Merlin asked.

“You cannot pass this border and you don't have to.” the dragon said. “There is much upheaval around the kingdom of Mercia. The sorcerer will find his way to your hiding place. He will do so very soon. It is the child he wants.” 

Merlin's eyes widened. “Arthur!” he cried. He pulled his horse around. Then he looked back. “Thank you,” he said and rode off. The white dragon ascended into the sky again and vanished.

 

*

 

Percival saw them first. It was a party of about ten men, heavily armed. He recognised the insignia of Mercia. He watched them, hoping they were just passing by, but soon he realised they were heading straight for the mountain. He could easily defend himself by taking one soldier at a time, though he wished for Gwaine to be at his side. Right now it was his duty to deter them from entering the cave.

“Declare yourself,” he commanded and stood upright in the opening of the mountain. The men halted, surprised by his sudden appearance. Then they laughed.

“I did not realise it was your mountain,” one of them said. The others kept grinning.

“You will not enter here,” Percival reinforced his claim.

The man who had spoken stretched out his hand, and Percival felt a blow against his chest. He whirled against stone, going down to the ground unconscious.

They dismissed him and entered.

 

The three men inside had heard the noise from the entrance and had sprung to their feet.

“Sire, you better hide,” Elyan said.

“I will not,” Arthur replied and drew his sword. 

“Merlin will never forgive us if something is happening to you,” Gwaine uttered.

“I am still your king. You do as I say,” Arthur growled.

“As you wish, my lord,” They said in unison. 

They flanked him, trying to shield his body as much as possible. They could hear people approaching the main cave, their swords ready.

Men stormed the cave, and the two knights threw themselves against them. Soon one came through to Arthur, who could still defend himself with his sword. His body did not agree with this, and he had to catch his breath almost instantly.

“My lord. You must retreat,” Gwaine said and fought off another soldier.

Arthur stumbled backwards out of the combat zone. He cursed his weakness, and for the first time he felt dread in the face of battle.

The knights protected him and soon there was just one man left. When they approached him he lifted his hand and they froze on the spot.

“Don't trouble yourself fighting me, noble swordsmen,” he said and Arthur realised the true nature of the assault.

“What do you want from me?” Arthur asked, clutching his belly. The child was moving, kicking his ribs.

“The question, Arthur Pendragon, is simply answered. I want to make sure this child of yours, this aberration, will never see the light of day,” he said and readied himself to kill the pregnant man in front of him.

Arthur could see his eyes flash golden and it reminded him of Merlin. He smiled fondly at the memory. At least Merlin was the last image that passed his eyes before he would fall into darkness.

But nothing happened.

Arthur looked at the man who seemed pretty surprised as well. He flashed his eyes again but Arthur remained unharmed.

“What tricks have you conjured up, Pendragon?” He asked stunned, but only for a few seconds. Then he drew his sword.

“All right, then let's see how much of a fighter is still inside this ridiculous figure of yours,” the sorcerer said and wielded his weapon.

Arthur parried his strike and their faces met only two inches apart. “You'll be surprised,” he responded.

Their weapons clashed. The sound rang through the cave and was ultimately swallowed by the sheer vastness of the place.

The first blows were easy. Arthur's body remembered a lifetime of training, but his strength dwindled rapidly. He could only match the sorcerer's powers for a short time. Then his body weakened. Arthur stumbled, and suddenly he found himself on the ground.

The sorcerer laughed. “It is a pleasure to finally see the mighty king of Camelot on his knees.”

Arthur knew there was no reasoning with this man. He just wanted his child dead, and there was nothing he could do about this anymore.

“Say your prayers, for it will be the last you ever say or hear,” the man added and lifted his sword.

“I don't think so!” Cried a voice from the other side of the cave and lightening crashed down on the sorcerer, striking him to the ground.

“Merlin,” Arthur muttered, his breath laboured to the extreme. He threw his head back, exhausted and aching all over his body.

Merlin ran to him, making sure he had not suffered any major injuries. Arthur nodded towards the sorcerer on the ground.

Merlin turned around, furrowing his brow. “Who are you?” He asked.

The man could not get up, but his face showed no fear or remorse. “I despise you, betrayer of the realm,” he said. “You brought shame over the Old religion. This child is an abomination.”

“Careful what you say,” Merlin said. “Reveal your identity, or I kill you.”

“I don't fear you. My order will come after you, when I'm gone.”

Merlin felt his magic summoning the strongest rage.

“Who are you?” He asked again.

“I am Davron, and I fight for the purity of magic,” he said.

Merlin gasped. He had heard of him, and he remembered what his order stood for. But he had no time to think about him further because the man produced a vial and swallowed its content. He died on the spot. Merlin watched the scene in horror, fearing the consequences he might face later.

But there was nothing he could do about it now, so he rushed back to Arthur's side. “My love,” he said, cradling the slumped figure in his arms. “Are you harmed?”

Arthur shook his head.

“I'm sorry that it took so long,” Merlin's eyes were glistening.

Arthur reached for Merlin's face. “He could not harm me with his magic.”

Merlin frowned. He meant to inquire the matter further, but at first he had to get Arthur to safety, making sure the baby was okay.

“Come on,” he said and lifted him. That was the moment the first contraction rushed through Arthur's body, and he collapsed in pain.

Merlin caught him. “You are too early,” he cried, but it was useless. Of course the stress of the last events would take their premature toll. He needed Kilgharrah.

The knights could move again, since the sorcerer had died. They hurried towards the king.

“Take him to the cradle over there,” Merlin said. 

They looked at him and then to the rather large construct with the round walls. It actually looked similar to the bed of an infant, only bigger.

“You'll see what we need it for later. Don't just stand there. Take him and stop gawking like cattle,” Merlin hissed.

“Oi,” Gwaine said, but he busied himself to get Arthur into the odd structure.

Merlin nodded. “I need to look for Percival.”

 

*

 

Merlin found him at the entrance, where he had carefully placed him behind a stone, only mending his wounds with a simple spell when he had come past him earlier.

Percival was still dizzy, but Merlin could get him to his feet. “Your king is in pain.” he said, and the knight found his way back to the present. His leg and ribs still hurt, but he could walk.

They entered the cave, where Gwaine and Elyan had already managed to get Arthur into the cradle. They greeted the other knight, and Percival achieved a slight smile.

“Arthur needs the warmth and strength of someone he is close to. I need to look for Kilgharrah. Otherwise he won't survive,” Merlin said and looked at Percival.

The man inhaled and nodded. He was almost back to his normal self. He stripped his tunic and climbed up into the construct, placing himself beside the man in labour. Arthur breathed like Kilgharrah had told him to pass the first contractions. He instinctively reached for the offered embrace and settled against Percival's naked chest. His belly stood out and leaned against Percival's own. There was no shame between them. All that mattered was Arthur and the child he would give birth to.

“Just hold him and assure him. I will be back as fast as I can,” Merlin added and placed the other knights as guards to the entrance of the cave. 

“Hurry, Merlin,” Elyan said and the sorcerer rode out again, shouting the words to bring back his dragon.

 

But Kilgharrah did not come.

 

“What must I do to find you?” Merlin cried. “Arthur will die,” Tears streamed down his face, his magic useless as long as his dragon was not able to hear him.

Then he heard a blow so violent from afar, he looked up and saw a huge ball of fire rising to the sky. Out of it emerged a creature and Merlin's heart took a leap. He looked closer. There were two figures now in the air, flying towards him fast.

It was Kilgharrah and the white dragon he had met earlier. Merlin cheered and chanted in ancient words.

The creatures landed. Merlin could still feel the wind beneath their wings rushing over him.

“He could not be of avail to you. He was held prisoner in a magic cave,” the white dragon said.

Kilgharrah nodded. He still was not his former self. Merlin fumed at the thought of his dragon being tortured by a madman, but he could not indulge the feeling. There was too much at stake.

“We are at your command, Emrys. What can we do for you?” The white dragon asked.

Merlin was overwhelmed in the presence of two dragons. He had never led more than one of them. He finally drew a deep breath and said: “It's Arthur. He has gone into labour.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter six

 

Arthur had drifted into another realm. It consisted of periods either of excruciating pain that threatened his body to explode or of a calming silence, where he just breathed and let his body rest until the next contraction came. He needed to feel Percival's body at all time close to him. The presence of the tall and strong knight infused him with ever recurring strength.

Merlin had reached the cave on Kilgharrah's back. They separated, and Merlin greeted the two knights that guarded the opening. The dragons circled over the top of the mountain, searching for the entrance.

“Where in God's name did you find another dragon?” Gwaine asked, holding his hand to his eyes.

“The more the better,” Merlin replied, focused on his task and drawing them inside.

When he arrived in the main cave, the dragons were about to settle. Kilgharrah instantly crouched down at Arthur's side. The platform did not look so empty now.

Percival gasped at the immensity of the creature's head that was suddenly very close to his own.

The dragon sniffed and exhaled cautiously.

Arthur could feel the familiar heat on his skin. He opened his eyes. “Kilgharrah... You're here,” he said and smiled.

“How is he?” Merlin asked.

The dragon looked at him. “Given the circumstance that he was not due for another week...”

“Kilgharrah,” Merlin hissed.

“He will need a lot of the blue salve. Go bring me a bucket full,” the dragon said to him.

Merlin was looking at Arthur. “Can't someone else do it?” He felt sick at the thought of leaving him one more time even for the salve.

The dragon blinked. “He is in good hands. You have ensured it all the way until now.”

“I'll go with you,” Elyan offered.

Merlin sighed. “All right.” He got up and fetched the bucket. Together they left for the blue cavern.

Arthur moved. Percival shifted his arm. “What is it, Sire?” It was odd to call him that right now, but he held on to the code of honour until the end.

Arthur moaned and his body started shaking again.

“Another contraction,” Kilgharrah said.

Percival already knew what to do. He placed a hand on Arthur's belly and one to his lumbar region. It did not take the pain away but the feeling to break apart. This time it seemed to be almost useless. Arthur screamed and the cave walls trembled around them.

 

“Arthur!” Merlin said and froze on the spot.

“We better hurry,” Elyan said.

Merlin went ahead, concealing what he knew about the stage Arthur now had entered. They found the blue cave and Merlin hastened to gather the salve from the walls.

 

The contraction had abated and Arthur was out of breath. “I can't do this much longer,” he said, looking at Percival, whose eyes looked worn and moist.

“I'm sorry,” Arthur whispered.

“It's all right,” the knight replied and removed a strand of damp hair from Arthur's forehead. 

“Thank you,” Arthur formed with his lips and eventually closed his eyes again.

“The birth is in its prefinal stage now,” the dragon said. He looked around, longing for Merlin's return. Finally, he could see a tiny blue light at the end of the cave when another contraction rolled over the king's body.

Merlin ran. He knew what was about to come. He had immersed himself in books and scriptures of the old religion. There were three stages of the process. During the first stage the contractions were painful but bearable when someone held the mother. The second stage was tricky. Magic was needed, potions, spells or what not, to ease the next set of contractions. Without magical aid the mother could simply die from exhaustion. He had no time to consider the last stage, and he did not want to, not yet.

Merlin reached the cradle. “You can come out of it now,” he said to Percival.

The knight cautiously detached himself from the figure at his side. Arthur shivered.

“It's okay,” Merlin said. “I'll be with him right away.”

Percival climbed out of the construct leaping to the ground. “He is all yours,” he said and patted Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin stripped his tunic, took the bucket and climbed very carefully into the cradle, joining his king.

“I'm here,” he said and slipped his arm under Arthur's neck. He kissed his head, his cheek and his lips.

The king opened his eyes, looking into Merlin's face. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“No, shh. You have been so brave,” Merlin replied, kissing Arthur's head again. 

“But the sorcerer,” he said. “Why did he want to kill me?” Arthur asked.

“Are you sure you wanna talk about this now?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded.

“All right. His name was Davron. He lived in Mercia. He was part of a secret cult that refuses to accept a union between sorcerers and mortal men,” Merlin said, though he had hoped that cult was nothing more than a rumour.

“I have underestimated the power of his hatred,” he added, pressing his cheek against Arthur's forehead. 

“You could not have known,” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin caressed Arthur's arm. “He almost killed you,” he said, shutting his eyes.

“His magic failed,” Arthur said. “It worked on Gwaine and Percival but not on me,”

Merlin looked at him. “It must have been her,” he said, laying his hand on Arthur's belly. It felt hot and taut but underneath dwelt the promise of a new world, a new life.

Arthur smiled. “You think so?”

“I do,” Merlin replied and fetched the salve. He gently applied the blue ointment with the help of Arthur's hand, knowing what spots needed it the most, and the king sighed in relief. He had longed for Merlin's touch and the magic under his fingers. Merlin took his time to rub the salve thoroughly over Arthur's body. He massaged the aching muscles over the stretched skin and Arthur fell in a kind of healing trance.

“Yes, that's right, just close your eyes,” Merlin said and hummed a tune his mother had sung to him when he had trouble sleeping.

The scene was unbearably intimate to the knights sitting around the cradle, but Merlin did not want them to leave. Their presence soothed him, and he felt almost like home with them close by.

The next contractions came as violently as the first one, but Merlin relentlessly murmured spells and massaged Arthur's body. The pain abated quicker and the ripples went easier through him under Merlin's touch.

The night came, and Merlin told the knights to get some food and water. They complied, happy to get away and distracted from the couple for a while.

Kilgharra watched the two men in the cradle attentively. Gwaine sat down beside him, chewing on some dried meat and bread. “How will it come out of him?” He asked.

“Do you not trust me, master Gwaine?” The dragon asked.

“I do,” Gwaine answered. “I am just curious,” he added, taking another bite.

“Arthur will not be harmed in the process. The question is, will he recover from the effects after the child is born,” Kilgharrah said.

Gwain swallowed hard. He was not sure whether he was ready to ask about any effects. “So how are you doing it?” He questioned him instead.

“You'll see,” the dragon responded, and Gwaine left in a huff.

 

Another two hours passed and the knights had watched the cradle from afar, not interfering with Merlin and Arthur any further.

The two men had found their own rhythm of ebb and flow with Arthur's contractions. Merlin forgot the world around him. The only thing that mattered was Arthur's body, his breath and the bulge between them. The child was moving between the contractions but it had eased down under the influence of the salve. Saving Arthur's energy was vital. They had stopped talking altogether. Merlin could feel the magic of their child mounting. It prepared to being born and it would be very soon.

A last contraction swept over Arthur. He breathed heavily like with the others before, but when the wave was gone his eyes opened wide and he rose his head.

Merlin sat up, beckoning to the dragon. Kilgharrah came closer and watched the king.

“It is time,” he said.

Merlin inhaled deeply and nodded. He had run the scenario that now followed through his mind countless times. Merlin cautiously disentangled himself from Arthur's body, making sure to keep the contact at all time. Arthur was quiet, his eyes still open.

“I will draw my hand away now, love,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur winced at the thought.

“Kilgharrah will take care of you now. It's all right. I am still right here,” the sorcerer added.

It was partially a lie. Merlin had to climb out of the construct to make way for the dragon. But Merlin was confident. He had not only built this structure, he had also made sure it would carry a dragon's weight.

The knights had been roused by the sudden commotion and came forward, joining Merlin and witnessing an ancient dragon ritual that had never been performed on a mortal human being, let alone a man.

Kilgharrah slowly descended over the cradle. He sat beside the construct and rested his head on it. The wooden structure creaked beneath him but it withstood his weight.

“Are you ready to bear this child, King Arthur?” The dragon asked.

Arthur nodded. He could feel his belly stretching.

“You will not feel anything. Go to sleep now,” he said and breathed over Arthur's face who lost consciousness immediately.

“Now, Merlin!” Kilgharrah said and the sorcerer straightened himself, lifting his head and shouting the ancient words of the dragon birth ritual.

_Asprytan bearn in léoth_

The words merged with the dragon's magic and lightning struck the cave. The men ducked down. Only Merlin stood his ground, his eyes ablaze with golden light.

Kilgharrah roared and lightning  struck again. 

“He will break him,” Gwaine said between the deafening noise around them.

“In a way,” Merlin answered, his face a mask.

Gwaine flinched, but he swallowed down his fear and waited.

Another bolt of lightning hit the cave walls, then all went quiet. Kilgharrah's head disappeared partly into the construct, where nobody could see what was happening. Inexplicable sounds reached the men's ears. Merlin knew what it was. He shut his eyes, as if he could elude them that way.

Then they heard a child's cry. Merlin got dragged out of his mental retreat. He hastened to the cradle and looked at the dragon. Kilgharrah finished what he did, and then he gazed at the dragonlord. Another cry was heard.

“Your child needs you, young warlock,” he said and made way for the sorcerer.

Merlin climbed over the bars of the cradle and there it lay, on Arthur's chest. They were both barely breathing.

“What is wrong?” Merlin asked, his face growing pale and his mouth dry.

“We need the crystal from the druids,” Kilgharrah said, remaining calm in this trying moment. 

“It's dangerous to use it,” Merlin responded.

“As long as the child was inside Arthur, yes. I have told you, we may need further assistance when the baby is born. The crystal may help.”

Merlin sent Percival to get it from his bag. It took only a minute when he returned with the shining stone.

“What do I do?” Merlin asked when he got hold of it.

“Place it on the baby's chest. Arthur's survival is now linked to hers,” the dragon answered.

Merlin took the fading child in his arms, pressing the crystal to her tiny body right above her heart. For a few long moments nothing changed. Merlin only heard his breath shallow against his ribs, barely entering and leaving his throat.

Then the skin of the child regained colour. It started moving and suddenly another cry escaped its little mouth. Merlin's body slumped against the cradle's walls and he started breathing again. The knights cheered and soon Arthur blinked. The first thing he saw was Merlin with their daughter in his arms.

“We did it,” Merlin said almost whispering. He fetched a blanket, wrapping the little one into it, and then he resorted to Arthur's side.

“Hello there,” he said to both of them.

The baby opened its eyes and Merlin's heart melted. “I am your father,” he whispered and his eyes flashed. He could not help it. The baby looked at him and then suddenly its eyes turned golden, too. Merlin felt all giddy and overwhelmed, an invisible cord forming between their hearts that nobody could severe.

Merlin held the baby with one hand and leaned over to Arthur. “How are you, love?” He asked.

“I feel light,” he whispered, still dizzy. “I wanna hold her.” 

Merlin turned her face towards Arthur.

Their eyes locked and Arthur smiled. “She looks just like you,” he said and his voice broke. He closed his eyes again.

“The king requires rest,” Kilgharrah interrupted them. “Keep her close to him, they will both need it. The next hours decide their fate.” 

Merlin pressed his hand to his forehead. “I know.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Elyan asked.

Merlin remembered there was a world outside of this cradle, though he did not feel ready to face it. The three of them had to stay close until Arthur recovered from the birth. The baby had gone to sleep instantly and lay between them.

“Just hand me my potions and the water bottle. That will be all,” Merlin said. “Go to sleep. I sure need you in the morning,” he added.

Merlin heard them gathering what he had asked for, and then he reached over the bars to fetch all the items.

“Are you all right in there?” Gwaine asked. 

“For now,” Merlin replied.

“The child?”

“It is alive but please understand that I have to keep them from you for now. I know you worry,” Merlin said.

“I understand,” Gwaine said. “Take your time.” Then he vanished from Merlin's world again and the sorcerer lay down, snuggling close to his little family. He just breathed deeply and embraced them, shutting his eyes, too, with a last spell on his lips.

 

*

 

The night was quiet. The dragons watched over the little men on the ground. They communed in their own way. The white dragon had witnessed something that had not been done in an eternity. He was impressed by the wisdom and skill of Kilgharrah.

“Have you done this before?” He asked.

“My wife did.” Kilgharrah answered.

The white dragon did not ask further. There was only one female dragon that Kilgharrah could speak of.

*

 

The morning dawned and Merlin woke from Arthur's voice. He blinked, seeing him with their baby in his arms, cooing like a mother hen. Merlin opened his eyes. Colour had returned to Arthur's cheeks. He was totally immersed in kissing the little fingers and smelling the baby's head.

“Morning, my lovelies,” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him. “A good morning to you, too,” he responded.

Kilgharrah came close. “Seems you've made the first steps into your new life.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“Time will tell, young warlock, but for now the king and your child are both able to leave the cradle,” the dragon said.

Merlin looked at Arthur. “Are you ready? There are friends who can't wait to meet her,” he said.

Arthur gave the baby to Merlin. “Take her,” he said.

Merlin cradled the little one in his arms.

“Percival,” he called. “Bring me a tunic for the king.”

The knight obeyed, and Arthur managed to look decent in front of his knights. They came to the construct, helping him out of it. It was the first time he stood his ground without the huge belly at his front. It felt odd, but also relieving. His knees were still weak, but he managed. Merlin descended from the structure with his baby, standing beside Arthur and the knights gathered around them.

“It's so tiny,” Percival said.

“It's a girl,” Arthur muttered.

“Oh,” Elyan exclaimed.

“Isn't she hungry?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin caressed her little head. “She is. We need a wet-nurse. I have to fly back to Camelot with Arthur right now.”

They nodded.

Arthur was still quiet, totally in awe with his baby girl. It was so unlike him, but the knights had come to accept the situation and started busying themselves with packing things and preparing the horses.

Merlin sent Kilgharrah outside to meet them in the clearing. Then he took his family and turned to leave the cave. He glanced back, whispering thanking words to the mountain of the dragons that had made his deepest wish come true. Then he turned towards the entrance and led them out of the cave.

When they reunited with Kilgharrah, Merlin helped Arthur up to the dragon's back. The baby wriggled nervously in their hands. She needed something to eat very badly. When they sat tight, the dragon took off, and their daughter was flying through the sky for the first time, being only a few hours old.

 

Camelot came closer rapidly, and Merlin could already see the clearing where Kilgharrah would land. The citadel dwelt behind the woods, the familiar spires like dark figures in the distance against the rising sun.

The dragon finally landed and Merlin thanked him.

“Take care of your king,” he said. “He will be fragile during the next days. Give him time.”

“I am well prepared. Thank you, for everything,” Merlin said.

“It was an honour to serve you three, young warlock. May the future's fate of Albion be sealed with your bond and the continuation of the Pendragon line,” Kilgharrah said and spread his wings. “We will meet again, Emrys,” he added and hurried away.

Merlin watched him disappear. 

“It feels strange to let him go,” Arthur said. The dragon' strength around him had matched nothing he had ever experienced. Having resided in his presence for so long had changed Arthur. He was a father now, though he felt more like a mother, the need to be safe very present.

“Hey, I'm here,” Merlin said and took Arthur and the baby in his arms. “I'll take care of you now.”

They put their heads together in silence.

From afar a knight approached. It was Lancelot who gracefully rode towards them. At his sight Arthur exhaled audibly. It was the one he had missed the most. Lancelot reached the little party and dismounted. He fell to his knees. “My king! We have longed for your return.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Part three**

Chapter one

 

Camelot was in uproar. Everybody wanted to see the royal heir. People whispered that it was a girl, a sorcerer herself.

But Merlin put them all off for another week, only revealing that the king and the child were well. One could feel the citadel brimming with curiosity and anticipation, but only Gaius was allowed to enter the royal chamber to tend to them. They had found a wet nurse with enough milk to feed the baby, and they enjoyed watching her for the first time suckle greedily what was offered.

 

“When will I be able to feed her?” Arthur asked after a day when she whimpered, hungry for milk again. “It feels strange to give her away for that.”

“I know,” Merlin said, “but there are compromises we have to make with us being her parents.”

“Why can't I just grow breasts for that?” Arthur asked. “You are a sorcerer after all.”

Merlin looked at him. He had not given a thought to that until now.

“Would you really want that? I thought, all this is weird enough for you,” Merlin started.

Arthur glared at him. “Is that what you think of me?”

They looked at each other.

“Arthur I...” Merlin stammered.

“Are you embarrassed of me like that?” The king asked.

“No, how can you say that?” Merlin's heart raced.

“This is what bearing a child means, Merlin. Feeling like a woman, violable, soft and caring. There is not much of a warrior inside me right now.”

Merlin's mind reeled. One of the effects after birth. Kilgharrah had warned him. Arthur's condition was fragile, his mood unpredictable. But this was Arthur, a giant amongst all the others, Merlin reminded himself.

“Arthur, I love you, no matter what, and if you want to feed our child, I'll make that happen,” Merlin said. He could see Arthur soften again. It took serious effort on his part to be that agitated.

“You will? Can you? I mean...” Arthur asked, his eyes wide.

“I'd do anything for you, Arthur Pendragon. Whatever you decide to do, wielding a sword, slaying vile beasts or nursing our child with your own breast,” Merlin replied, lifting his hand. “Are you sure about this? I can do it right now.”

Arthur was stunned and moved at the same time. How could he ever doubt Merlin's heart? He hesitated, but he wanted to feel his baby drinking from him so badly, he eventually nodded.

_Meolc iernan,_ Merlin commanded and flashed his eyes.

Arthur gasped. Pressure built behind his nipples, and soon a droplet of milk emerged on one of them.

Merlin opened his mouth, amazed by the sight of Arthur's breast lactating.

The child cried now, demanding to be fed. Arthur's breast hurt even more, and he longed for relief.

Merlin carefully placed the little girl on Arthur's body, like he had seen the wet nurse doing it. The little mouth searched for the promise of food and finally sucked with surprising force on one of Arthur's nipples.

He groaned silently.

“Are you okay,” Merlin asked.

“I am. It's just... new,” Arthur replied. He held the girl tightly and caressed her cheek with the other hand. “You're doing great, my love,” Arthur whispered and felt the pressure in his chest abating. A warm feeling spread inside him instead. That was the missing link. Everything fit into the whole picture he had of him, only broadened by the full experience of motherhood. He had never felt so present, so complete and content. And he had Merlin to thank for that.

Arthur kept feeding her, and an even stronger bond between them formed. His chest tickled when she sucked. She was so delighted to drink from him, her magic rejoiced, and the sensation reminded Arthur of Merlin's magic teasing the sorcerer himself, when he was happy.

 

_*_

 

Gaius paid them a visit each day.

“Your body is recovering, I can barely see the wounds anymore,” he said, applying the rest of the ointment he had prescribed.

“That's good to hear,” Arthur said and covered his belly with his shirt again.

“The dragon's magic was extremely potent,” Gaius added.

Arthur reflected on the time with Kilgharrah. “I never thought that I might say this one day, but we are lucky to live in a world where magic exists. It surely changed my life in ways I could never have imagined.”

Gaius smiled. “It is a relief, to see you two together with this child. I was so worried you'd never return from that cave,” he said and his eyes glistened.

Arthur touched the old man's arm. “But we did, Gaius.”

The physician held his head, and the carefully hidden feelings tumbled out of him all of a sudden. “Forgive me Sire.”

Arthur hurt seeing him like that. “It's all right. I won't tell anybody,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. “What was it you feared?”

“I would not only have lost you, my lord, but Merlin as well,” Gaius snivelled and looked into Arthur's face. “He would have died from grief. I did not want to witness him slowly fading away.” The tears dropped onto Arthur's sleeve and he let them, feeling strong enough to hold the old man, like a king should do.

When the tears had dried on Gaius' face, the old man thanked him. “I believe you are finally ready to be the king you're meant to be. They are all waiting to see you both.”

“Thank you Gaius. Your trust has always strengthen me the most,” Arthur said and smiled.

“As long as I draw breath I will serve you, my lord,” Gaius replied. He got up and took his leave.

 

_*_

 

After another day the couple made an announcement. The court was assembled to meet the heir of Camelot for the first time.

Merlin stood behind Arthur in their chamber and slowly dressed him. It was comforting to let Merlin do this for him. Arthur felt more and more like a king again with each layer Merlin put on him. He had gathered his ceremonial robe with the many bindings, buttons and the Pendragon crest emblazoning the backside. Arthur only wore it to special occasions, weddings or official receptions of Kings from another land. He also wore it when the succession of the House of Pendragon was concerned.

“How do you feel?” Merlin asked, fixing the collar with his delicate fingers, then smoothing the fabric on Arthur's backside.

They stood in front of a mirror and watched one another in its reflection.

“I feel safe,” Arthur began. “And happy... I feel stronger than ever before, but at the same time frail.” He turned around, cupping Merlin's cheek, placing a kiss on his parted mouth. Merlin shut his eyes.

“But that is a good thing, because it makes me a better leader.”

The baby cooed in her cradle, and the men smiled at her.

“She has completed me, not because I finally have an heir now, no,” Arthur said, looking back into Merlin's face, “but because she is the child of you, too. She is the essence of our love, the answer when anybody would ask me, what it means to love you, to have you by my side.”

Merlin's mouth started to tremble. They just stood there and held onto one another.

“Merlin...” Arthur continued, looking into his eyes. Then he fell to his knees. “I'm asking you again - will you marry me?”

Merlin wiped away a tear and smiled at him. “I will,” he said hoarsely and added: “I do.” drawing Arthur up again.

Merlin kissed him, chastely now. The moment was too precious. He looked at his groom and carved the look on Arthur's face deep into his memory.

 

_*_

 

The courtroom was filled with knights, nobles and servants. They all were engaged in conversation, eagerly awaiting the king.

The huge door opened and he walked into the great hall, moving past all the people of the court and from around the kingdom. He knew almost everybody by name. Merlin followed him, carrying a small bundle, wiggling in his arms. When they had entered, the crowd went still, watching them attentively. Arthur smiled at the silence and resumed walking towards the throne in the front. When he finally arrived he held out one hand, helping Merlin to step up, too.

Arthur looked around, breathing deeply. He was back to the place where he belonged. All the doubts of the past had vanished in the light of recent events. He would be the king Camelot deserved, uniting a land in peace, balancing the powers with magic, using it for the good of the people, his people, the children of Albion.

“Citizens of Camelot. I hereby pledge my loyalty to you. I will not rest until we have built the kingdom I dream of since I have been a child. I urge you to trust me as your leader, for I will start shaping the future of this kingdom right now,” Arthur said.

He reached for Merlin's hand. The sorcerer took hold of him.

“This is the man that helped me through the darkest hours of my life. I owe him more than you can imagine. You all know him.”

Merlin smiled. The crowd murmured. Everybody was anxious about what the king would announce.

“He agreed to marry me and join me on the throne,” Arthur finally said and the people started cheering. Arthur's jaw dropped. He had not expected this. 

Merlin laughed, relieved and happy, only the child looked fearful from all the noise.

When the applause finally ebbed away Arthur lifted his hand.

“There is someone else I want you to meet,” he said and the people fell silent again.

He took the little girl in his arms and kissed her head.

“I have been away,” he started, “and you all granted me the time I needed, helping me by carrying on without your king. I am so lucky to have all you loyal people aiding me.”

He looked over to his knights. “I thank you for believing in what I've done. Thank you, Guinevere for running our kingdom so smart and bravely. I could not have done this without you.” Arthur said and Guinevere nodded, swallowing a lump back down her throat.

“To rule this kingdom with Merlin at my side was all I ever wanted, but the line of Pendragon would have died with me. Although I would have accepted that, Merlin knew how much I still wanted to have an heir, like all the Pendragons before me,” Arthur continued.

“There are powers in this land beyond our imagination. I believe they can do good and I gave myself into their hands. My trust was rewarded,” he said, looking at his child.

“I want you to meet the crown princess of Camelot, Lady Emilia,” he said and held her up high. The court was frantic, cheering to the little girl that glanced curiously over them.

Merlin's face was alight and his magic hummed beneath his skin. People cheered for a long time, bowing to her and their fathers.

 

_*_

 

The next weeks were filled with all kinds of preparations for the wedding. Invitations went to all the five kingdoms. Arthur still spent most of his time with his child, though only Merlin knew about their feeding arrangement. Arthur enjoyed being close to her. He imagined her on a horse, or by his side on the Round table, when she was grown up. At night she slept peacefully in a cradle beside their bed.

Arthur attended a council meeting now and then, while Merlin took care of her. Then they talked about the outcome. It worked surprisingly well.

 

One evening after feeding Emilia they lay together in the royal bed, Merlin draped over Arthur's chest. His eyelashes touched Arthur's right nipple.

“Merlin,” escaping his mouth almost like a moan. 

The sorcerer lifted his head. “What is it?”

Arthur carefully touched Merlin's lower lip with a finger. “It has been a while since I have felt like that,” he said, turning towards him. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. Kilgharrah said it would take time,” Merlin said.

Arthur smiled. “The fact that a dragon gave you advice about our sex life is...”

“We owe him a great deal,” Merlin interrupted him.

“I know, I know, I did not mean to be condescending,” Arthur replied.

“It's all right,” Merlin said, looking to the ceiling, then back to Arthur. “I tend to avoid this thought myself.” 

They laughed and looked at each other, long held back desire kindling their bodies.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

Arthur inhaled. “Let's give it a try.”

“What about the baby?”

Arthur lifted his head and looked over to the cradle. “She is sleeping because I fed her,” he said.

Merlin got up on his elbows. “And you did so admirably.” With a swift move he was on top of Arthur.

“Look at you, all eager to devour me.”

“You bet,” Merlin said and descended on Arthur's chest, kissing the familiar skin, starting at his throat slowly, his lips plush and moist, moving further down to Arthur's collarbone.

He groaned with a sound coming from deep down his throat. Merlin continued. When he arrived at Arthur's nipples he looked up.

“May I?” he asked, since Arthur's breasts did not belong to Merlin alone anymore.

“Please,” Arthur said. He almost demanded it.

Merlin placed a kiss on the first nipple. It shot like a jolt through Arthur's body. They had never felt that sensitive before. Merlin sensed the unexpected pleasure and kissed the other one with the same effect. Arthur shifted beneath him. Merlin grew bolder and started sucking on it gently.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed and the sorcerer drew away.

“No!” Arthur said, grabbing his head. “Go on.” He shut his eyes while Merlin sucked his nipple again, feeling Arthur's length hardening against his leg.

Merlin's magic seeped through his skin, tickling Arthur's body even more. That made things worse in the most pleasurable way.

Merlin, as if he had sensed his need, wandered down his stomach to the place where Emilia had grown not long ago. The scars were long gone, and his belly had already returned to its normal size, thanks to Merlin's magic. Only a fine line at his hips remained, because he wanted a sign that marked the most important experience of his life.

“I sometimes miss the feeling of having her inside of me,” Arthur suddenly said.

Merlin stopped. He looked up and saw his king's face adrift, recalling fond memories mingled with the sense of loss. Gaius had spoken of such feelings after the birth of a child. Merlin sat up. “Tell me about it,” he said.

Arthur gazed at him. “I wanted you to take me, so I could remember what it feels like to be filled with your love,” he said. “I did not want to dwell on these feelings.”

Merlin took his hand, lacing his fingers with Arthur's. “It's all right. I'm there for you if you want to talk.”

Arthur smiled. “There was a time when all I needed was a slap on my shoulder, you know, the banter between friends. But ever since that little being has grown inside me, something has changed,” he said.

Merlin just looked at him, giving room for Arthur to elaborate.

He sighed. “She made me vulnerable.”

A long silence followed. Merlin put his hand on Arthur's chest, though he refrained from the temptation to use magic to lighten his mood.

Merlin felt more sensitive to the world himself, though he had not admitted it until now. The sense of responsibility for Arthur's well-being and his daughter's had eaten him up for months. Even now, he realised, he wanted to sooth Arthur's worries first and foremost.

But Merlin did not need to be strong right now. Maybe it was the way he lay in his arms, huddled to Arthur's prominent torso that was like a solid haven and could hold him so easily. They could both be just a couple, sharing the unthinkable burden of parenthood.

“There is so much more we have to protect right now,” Merlin said. “But I don't want it to be easy, Arthur, I want it to be as real as it can be at your side.”

Arthur turned his head. “As do I,” he replied and kissed Merlin's head. He shut his eyes, inhaling the scent of his sorcerer.

Merlin rose his head and met Arthur's lips with his own.

They parted again. “I never believe I could love you even more, but then I do,” Merlin said and got up, on top of Arthur again.

He kissed him once more, their mouths hungry for each other. Arthur parted his lips, letting Merlin in, meeting his tongue with gentle force, demanding what he had promised earlier. Merlin gave answers to Arthur's silent questions, that he looked as beautiful to him as before, that he wanted to love him as intimately as possible.

“I wanna feel magic again,” Arthur said in between shared breaths. “Like when she was inside me.”

Merlin watched him. “I can arrange that,” he said with a smirk on his face.

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes.

Merlin flashed his own, and then he felt it. It started at the base of his spine, a fine energy, ascending to his chest, spreading into every fibre of his body and his soul. Soon Arthur forgot about his fear that the baby in the cradle nearby might wake up. Magic made him aware of his body's need in a way that consumed him wholly. He opened his eyes again, looking directly into Merlin's. They were still glowing and Arthur lost himself in the golden light that seemed to engulf him.

His cock had gone so hard, it was almost painful. “Merlin, I can't...” he started but words failed him.

“I'll take care of you,” Merlin whispered into his ear.

“Please,” Arthur said.

Merlin softly caressed the scar on Arthur's hip with his hand. The king trembled under his touch. Merlin descended with quick kisses down to the sensitive spot. “Thank you for believing in me,” he said finally.

Arthur smiled.

Merlin took Arthur's length and his own in one of his hands and started stroking them both. Arthur groaned. The magic they shared elevated the sensation in a way Arthur was all too familiar with.

He wriggled under Merlin.

“Is it too much?” Merlin asked.

“Never too much,” Arthur managed to convey to him. 

Merlin just kept moving his hand.

“I want you to be inside of me, when I come,” Arthur said.

“Are you sure it's not too early?”

“Your magic will protect me if you command it.”

Merlin smiled. “So be it.” He let go of Arthur's penis only shortly to position himself, straddling Arthur's legs and resting them against his chest.

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. 

Merlin carefully touched the entrance with a finger and whispered a spell. Arthur felt his bottom relax. He did not need anything else than the energy flowing between them, he did not want to. His body recognised the magic that had impregnated him. It was pure love.

Merlin had made sure Arthur was open and raring to receive him. He nudged at Arthur's hole with the tip of his cock, pressing slowly forward, feeling Arthur yield to his demand. Then he just slid in and Arthur gasped.

“Merlin!”

Merlin had gotten hold of his cock again. He started slowly, knowing that Arthur wanted to last until he was there, too.

Arthur bid his lip, eyes shut, arching his back, letting Merlin reach a sweet spot that let something crack inside of him. He was past words, uttering a moan from a far end of his soul.

Merlin stayed focused, though he was on the edge himself. He was there for Arthur first and foremost. To see him unravel and releasing all the tension of the past months was a reward in itself, but to move inside him all the way was just heaven. He quickened his strokes and his thrusts at the same time and ever more. Finally, they came undone together, magic bursting out of their bodies, lightening all the candles and lamps in the room, a golden rain of little sparks enchanting the scenery.

It was a celebration and Emilia woke up from the magic playing around her.

The two men lay side by side, still panting, engulfed in the immensity of the moment.

 

Eventually, Arthur turned to the cradle where Emilia looked at him with big eyes. “Your daddy is really happy, love,” he said and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and when he touched hers, the little fist opened and grabbed his finger.

He watched Emilia for a while, feeling the power the little being held over him. He took her out of the cradle when she started crying, uttering soothing words. Arthur let her drink a bit, the suckling calming her down.

Merlin watched him the whole time. “You are a great mother,” he said. He meant to tease him a bit, but Arthur was merely proud to hear these words coming from him.

He turned towards Emilia and immersed himself in taking care of her needs.

When the baby was sleeping again, Arthur put her back.

He lay down to the side of an almost sleeping Merlin.

“So you're happy?” Merlin asked with a muffled voice.

“Yes, I am,” Arthur replied, kissing his forehead, finally going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter two

 

When the day came, Camelot was the centre of attention of Albion. All the noble men and woman from the five kingdoms had followed their invitations, and the servants and maids were busy accommodating them.

But Arthur had not only invited respected statesmen. The druids had sent a group of delegates, as well as other members of the magical realm. Merlin had picked them himself.

It was a bold idea to bring all these different parties together, but they had decided to take the risk at the Round Table. Arthur trusted all of his guests to behave at a day like this, but a slight doubt remained in his heart.

The morning started early. Emilia had been awake several times at night and both men were somewhat exhausted. The servants busied themselves with serving breakfast and cleaning the room afterwards. Meanwhile Arthur had retreated to the antechamber, letting Merlin oversee the final arrangements.

He whispered to the little girl that seemed a bit cranky today.

“You're gonna love it. All the flowers and colours, just like your father likes it. I mean the other one, obviously,” Arthur said while changing her swaddling bands.

Emilia just stared at him, merely enjoying hearing his voice.

“You'll meet so many people from everywhere. Maybe we'll never see them all together like that. They come just for us, for you. We did this,” he continued and then he realised, they truly would unite Albion on this very day and seal it with a bond between the old and the new world. His eyes felt moist all of a sudden and he quickly wiped a tear away.

“See,” Arthur said, when he had managed to dress her into the laced garment Guinevere had gifted to Emilia. “Now we're decent to greet them,” He picked her up, cuddling the little one to his chest and re-entering their main chamber. The servants had gone, and the room looked spotless like it never had done during the times Merlin was his servant. Arthur sometimes missed them.

He just was about to leave, when someone knocked at the door. Arthur frowned but said “Enter” anyway.

Guinevere stepped inside, clad in her ceremonial robe. Her hair was braided and draped around her head. She looked perfectly beautiful.

“Guinevere, what can I do for you?” Arthur asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you before all the celebrations begin,” she replied.

“All right. Please, take a seat,” Arthur said.

She followed his offer. Arthur sat down as well, placing Emilia in his arms that rested on the table now. Then he listened.

“I wanted to tell you, how proud I am of you two,” she began, rubbing her hands nervously.

“Thank you, Guinevere,” Arthur said.

She looked at the child and her mouth twitched. “You know how much I wanted this child to be my own,” she continued.

Arthur sighed. He had feared she might indulge in this personal affair again.

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am happy for you two,” she said.

Arthur looked at her, his mouth going slack. “I appreciate your kind words, Guinevere,” he responded.

“It still hurts, Arthur, but I wanted you to know, that seeing you two undergoing such an ordeal to achieve all this together, to see you three today sealing a bond of this importance, it made me humble in my wishes. I could not have given you what Merlin does,” she said and tears were dripping from her face onto her sleeves.

Arthur got up and put Emilia down for a moment. Then he moved towards the woman who had served him so loyally over the past month.

He took her hand. “You are the bravest woman I have known, Guinevere and you are a most valuable member of this court. You are also one of my closest friends. If you find it in yourself to forgive me and still want to stay with us, then you are most welcome,” Arthur said, not keeping his eyes off her.

“I would like that,” she blurted out, once again overwhelmed by tears, but this time of joy. When Guinevere had calmed down a bit she looked at the child. “She is wonderful.” 

“Yes, she is,” Arthur was picking her up again.

“May I hold her for a moment?” Guinevere asked.

“Of course,” Arthur said, handing the baby over.

Guinevere looked into the little face and forgot her worries. “She has magic,” she simply stated.

“She does, like her father,” Arthur said, smiling contently. 

“She'll be a worthy heir of the Pendragon line,” Guinevere added.

“Actually,” Arthur began, and the woman looked at him. “We thought about a new name for our house.” he said.

“You did?”

Arthur smiled. “Emilia is no ordinary heir to the House of Pendragon. She is the child of a mystical union. It that respect, all heirs that follow her will have magic one way or the other. We want to honour that change.”

Guinevere's eyes beamed. “Oh Arthur,” she said, at a loss for more words.

“Merlin made me a better king than I could have ever hoped to be,” Arthur said.

“He certainly did,” Guinevere answered and pressed the child to her chest. Then she handed her back and bowed, leaving the room.

 

The servants returned, starting to dress Arthur for the ceremony. Merlin had been taken to another part of the citadel. He would get the same treatment, though the druids insisted on dressing him themselves.

Emilia was close by, and Arthur always ready to attend her when she needed it. He feared that she might get hungry during the ceremony, but Merlin had ensured him that arrangements had been made for the case. So he concentrated on all the sleeves, laces and buttons on his robe, gravely wrapping himself in layer upon layer of his garments until he finally emerged as a royal groom of Camelot.

A maid placed the crown on his neatly combed hair, adjusting the bits and pieces that created the notion of a King attending his wedding day.

Emilia watched him with rapture. A maid held her for a while, so she felt safe with all the people whirling around. After two hours the king was dressed. Arthur sighed. He could only hope Merlin endured this ridiculous procedure as well. But then, he was a sorcerer and probably had fun with the druids, just waving hands, flashing their eyes and being done with it.

When the servants left the room, the knights entered. They looked at Arthur, quite unsure how to react.

“You look...” Leo started but only lifted his eyebrows afterwards.

“Like a perfect snob,” Gwaine chimed in.

Arthur shot him a glance.

“But a royal one,” Percival added.

Arthur decided to take it lightly. “Jealous, Gwaine?” He asked.

“Of your robe or that you're getting married to the bravest man I have ever met?” Gwaine asked back.

“You tell me,” Arthur responded.

“I tell you what, my lord,” Gwaine said. “It's about time to seal this bond.”

The knights agreed silently, nodding and patting Arthur's back.

“Thank you, my friends. That means a lot,” Arthur said and they joined hands for reassurance. It was like going into battle together, only this time they would solely stand their ground, quietly supporting the man with the crown.

 

The great hall was crowded with people. When clarions signalled the arrival of the king, they all fell silent. The gate opened and Arthur walked along the aisle with the sword on his belt and the sceptre in his hand. When he reached the throne, he turned around and beheld the large body in front of him.

“All hail the king!” Percival shouted and the knights joined him. “Hail King Arthur of Camelot!” 

The guests shuffled in their seats. One could feel the tension and anticipation almost physically.

Then, the clarions sounded again when Merlin had emerged at the doorstep to the hall.

Arthur looked at him. He could only see a figure clad in a green, velvet robe, laced with emeralds on his chest. His head was veiled. He looked like the perfect bride to Arthur.

Merlin slowly walked towards him. Arthur saw jaws dropping, heads turned and hands raised to the mouths of people who realised what they were about to witness on this day. Merlin came closer, and Arthur recognised the shape of a triskelion on Merlin's chest. The emeralds reflected the light and clad their bearer in mystical green.

Geoffrey stood already behind the king, waiting for Merlin to join them.

Arthur reached out to Merlin to help him up the stair to his throne. His hand felt clammy. His brave sorcerer was nervous.

Arthur straightened himself. “You're doing fine,” he whispered to him and heard him exhale.

Merlin turned to the crowd as well, and Arthur held his hand. Geoffrey started to speak, while all the people listened to the ancient words of a ceremony conducted to bring about a new time, to ensure peace or at least a truce, as it had happened often in former times. When Geoffrey asked them to exchange vows, both men turned towards each other. Arthur slowly lifted the veil. He felt like removing the last obstacle on his way.

To finally look into this most beautiful face of all, and see it shine only for him let Arthur forget all the troubles of the past. Only Merlin, and the words he was about to say, mattered now.

Merlin took Arthur's hands, and they looked into each other's eyes. Arthur thought they might flash golden any second, but Merlin was almost serene now.

“Arthur, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something about you that gave me hope. I always believed, you'd be the great king this land deserves and I did everything I could to make sure you'll fulfil your destiny. I love you, and I will not part from you until the Gods decide our time has come,” Merlin said.

The room had gone utterly still. Then the sound of a baby's voice rang through the air. Arthur laughed and looked at his daughter residing in Guinevere's arms, wearing the necklace with the golden pendant.

Arthur turned to Merlin again. “I couldn't have done it without you. You gave meaning to my life in ways I could not have imagined. I love you. And I will not part from you until the Gods decide our time has come.”

They still looked at each, when Geoffrey asked Arthur, if it was his solemn wish to marry this man, to be true and loyal until death parted them. Arthur simply said:

“I do.”

Merlin's eyes glistened and then it was his turn.

Geoffrey asked him in the same fashion and all people could hear his words, ringing through the kingdom, the world, engraved in the minds of men for all eternity.

“I do.”

 

“Ladies and Sirs. Noble men and guests of Camelot,” Geoffrey finally announced. “May I present to you your King Arthur and Merlin Pendragon du Lac. May their reign last for a long time and be blessed by you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. There were only 13 chapters after all. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
